All's Fair in Love and War : Book 2
by mushroom1302
Summary: Betrayed by Tammy, the four dragons and Yuuji now find themselves stood infront of Chase's army, but he's not there to fight. To defeat Wuya, they must put the past behind them, but can Raimundo and Kimiko forget Tammy's betrayel and their own feelings?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown … so if they're expecting a Christmas card they'd better forget it!

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"It's been eight years since you fell into the split in time." Said Kimiko, "You're lucky, some people come out decades older than when they fell in. It seems you came out at the same age you would be if you hadn't fallen in at all."

"Eight years?" Asked Raimundo, "That makes me, what? … Twenty-two?"

* * *

"The war still isn't over. For three years we remained in the temple, defending it with all our strength, but we couldn't defeat Chase Young's growing empire …" She took a breath and continued, "We realised that to defeat Chase we would have to create our own empire. Of course this isn't as easy as it sounds."

* * *

"We decided to spread ourselves across the world, gathering as many followers as possible and hiding them under ground. This way we could not only protect them, but also train them in secret until they were ready. My forces are the best fighters in my section." Explained Kimiko.

* * *

"Raimundo!" Called Kimiko, with all her old enthusiasm, "Come and meet him!"

Raimundo groaned and walked up the passage.

"This is Yuuji."

* * *

Raimundo stepped forward and his face was suddenly set back into that familiar and charming smile. He held out his hand as Tammy stood up to take it.

* * *

"Dojo!" Shouted Kimiko, running from the building with Raimundo shortly behind her.

"Oh my god!" said Raimundo, "Clay!"

Raimundo helped the figure down off Dojo's back. His blonde hair was slightly longer, he was a lot bigger and a lot taller, but there was no mistaking that hat!

* * *

"What's your name?" Asked the man.

"Ashley … or Katnappe when I'm stealing stuff." Said Ashley, "What's yours?"

He grinned at her, "I'm Jermaine, by the way."

* * *

Omi frowned and went to go and tell Chase Young, his one and only master.

* * *

Tammy smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He was so sweet and she just wanted to stay there forever, but they had work to do and if Raimundo's vision was ever going to come true they would have to work hard.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm taken," Said Ashley, "This is a Dragon Operating Jupiter Opal aka; a DOJO. It's a rare stone given to all the spies in Chase's camp so that we can call to be picked up, but it works on certain magic.

* * *

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He could sense that someone was leaning over him, but he couldn't tell who. He blinked repeatedly until his eyes focused. He recognised those blonde braids and those blue eyes. He smiled.

"Ashley!" He whispered, sitting up for the first time in days.

* * *

Omi spat on the ground and swore loudly.

"You people are lying to us!" He shouted, "We have reported sightings of Rebellion members entering and leaving this village!"

He turned to a girl in her late teens with braided black hair and blue eyes.

"Name!" He snapped.

"Ritsuko Toriyama," Said the girl quietly.

* * *

Kimiko woke up and rolled over. She could fell someone in the bed next to her. It was Yuuji, had to be. She opened her eyes and saw, not Yuuji, but Raimundo lying next to her.

* * *

"I see myself," Said Omi, "I'm me … and I don't feel any presence of Chase Young, but …" Tears fell down his face, "I'm so sorry for all the harm I have caused you!"

* * *

Chase Young had seen this coming … no he _should've_ seen this coming. Wuya stood before him with at least half his army behind her.

"Wuya!" He called, "What is this?"

"What do you think?" Asked Wuya, "They're sick of waiting Chase, they want action and I'm the one to give it to them!"

* * *

"Kimiko Tohomiko …" Yuuji smiled at her, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Raimundo nodded and left. How could it be? He trusted Yuuji, Kimiko loved him! How could he be spy?

* * *

"I'm not a spy!" Said Yuuji.

"Yes you are!" Said Raimundo, "You are the spy!"

"No he's not," Said a voice from the doorway.

They looked around; Tammy was standing in the doorway, she was looking at the floor, her red hair covering her face, a shadow cast across her eyes.

"Tam?" Asked Raimundo, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not the spy," said Tammy.

"Then who is?" Asked Raimundo.

Tammy looked up and smiled.

"Me."

* * *

By the time they made it to the surface, Tammy was nowhere to be seen, but before them stood an entire army. Chase Young's army …

"Oh shit!"

* * *

_**PROLOUGE:**_

The army in front of them was large, not as large as it used to be, but still distinctly large. There were a few thousand of Chase's soldiers and five of them. The four dragons and Kimiko's fiancé Yuuji.

"Oh shit!" Said Raimundo.

"Well said," Said Clay, staring at the vast army ahead of them.

Kimiko pulled a phone off her belt and flipped it open.

"All back up to the surface!" she said, "Everyone! Now!"

Raimundo looked around. From the near by houses, he could see people emerging, carrying a variety of weapons, ranging from guns to baseball bats. Out of one of the houses and old woman came out carrying the Thorn-Of-Thunderbolt Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo recognised one of the younger people. It was a black-haired girl. Her hair hung in braids and her eyes were a deep blue, not light like Kimiko's. She was carrying a handgun and ran over. She was the girl he had stopped Omi from shooting.

"Ritsuko!" Said Kimiko, "Get everyone back inside!"

"No," Said the girl, "We're going to fight for once!"

"Ritsuko Toriyama!" snapped Kimiko, "Get everyone back into their houses now!"

"You're going to need more than just you five!" Said Ritsuko.

"We've got more," said Yuuji, nodding at the sky.

A green dragon, followed by several planes were coming in to land.

"That'll be Master Fung!" Said Raimundo, "You might want to run away now Young!"

The ground opened up and lead by Ashley, Jermaine and Jack Spicer, were the rest of the guard.

"The offer still stands," Said Raimundo, grinning.

"The man with no soul …" Said Jack, "The soul was traded, power was given and … he is the man with no soul …"

The extent of their army was now about the size of two thirds of Chase's, but Chase Young's army looked tired, many were injured and even Chase himself didn't look up to a real fight right now. The Rebellion leaders on the other hand were armed with a variety of Shen-Gong-Wu and the rest with guns. They were all well rested and were prepared for a fight. It was more than likely that they would win.

Master Fung had arrived by this time. Raimundo smiled, he looked just like he always had. He was walking up calmly and stood next to the four dragons.

"We predicted this confrontation," He said, but then he turned to Chase Young, "How strong is Wuya?"

"More powerful than either of us now," Said Chase Young, "On our own, we shall lose, but together …"

Kimiko stepped forward.

"What are you saying?" Asked Kimiko.

"I am saying," Said Chase Young, "That we need your help…"

* * *

(A/N) Book two begins with a complete reuniting of the old temple gang. The part where I filled in what had happened in the last part, that was just like one of those 'previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer' bits! Ooh! I'm looking forward to this now!

This is just a prologue so don't worry, the chapters will be longer and contain more action and stuff … most of the time.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	2. Chapter 1: Negotiating

"Help?" Asked Raimundo.

"You've got to be kidding," Said Ashley.

"Kimiko," Said Master Fung, "this is your decision."

"I've got to go with Ashley!" Said Clay.

"It's Nihon's decision," Said Yuuji.

"I am unsure if Chase Young is truly that evil." Said Omi.

"That's because you have no memory of what he's done," Said Clay.

"After what he did to Jermaine, me and Jack we can't let him in!" Said Ashley.

"He's had a spy in our operation for ages now! He can use it all against us!" Said Clay.

"I think we should let Nihon decide, but I'm not sure trusting him is the best decision." Said Yuuji.

Raimundo looked around at Kimiko and Chase, their eyes were locked.

"A weed that does not grow doesn't need to be cut down." Said Master Fung.

"Huh?" Asked Raimundo.

"He's saying," Said Kimiko, "that Chase hasn't done us wrong today and that we don't need to seek revenge."

"Kimiko," Said Raimundo, "I get it if you help him and I get it if you don't. Whatever you do, I'll stand by you. I trust you."

"Thank you Raimundo," Said Kimiko.

She looked back at Chase Young.

"You and one other member of your council can come down to discuss terms." Said Kimiko.

She looked back at the other dragons, Yuuji, Jermaine, Ashley, Jack and Ritsuko.

"Ritsuko, you'll be our member from above ground. The rest of you, conference room, Raimundo show Chase and his council member the way." She took a breath.

She turned to Master Fung.

"Please stay with me," She said.

"Of course Dragon of Fire." Said Master Fung.

Raimundo turned to Chase Young. The person stood beside him was Tammy. He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"You have bad taste in friends Young," He said, "This way."

* * *

In the conference room, there was a table. Two could sit at either end of the table and five on the longer sides. Starting from the top left corner, they sat around it with Kimiko and Master Fung on the shorter side, then Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Ritsuko on the longer side. It was then Tammy and Chase Young on the shorter side and then Jermaine, Jack, Ashley and Yuuji. There were seats left spare between Tammy and Ritsuko and Jermaine and Chase.

The room was dark and a projection of a map of the world was in the centre of the table.

"The red areas," Said Chase, "Are where Wuya's loyal troops are known to be. The green are where mine are. They're mostly in hiding and the blue troops are where we know there are loyal troops of yours."

Kimiko tapped a button and a few more blue areas appeared.

"Our combined troops are almost equal to those of Wuya," said Chase Young, "But we need to get them all here."

"That's going to be difficult." Said Kimiko, "The red areas are blocking almost all of them."

"That's because Wuya is close to figuring out all of our locations." Said Chase Young, "but I'm sure you also have members above ground?"

"Not trained ones," Said Ritsuko, "We're the ones who didn't want to join the guard."

"I know of maybe two groups of about one hundred trained fighters above ground." Said Tammy.

"Tell us where they are and we'll have our people get in contact." Said Kimiko.

Tammy glared at her and Kimiko countered with a slightly smile.

"Sorry, but we can't have traitors running our operations," said Raimundo, flipping his pencil into the air and catching it.

"You've got no one else to run them," Said Chase.

"Ritsuko, you want a job?" Asked Kimiko.

"Sure," Said Ritsuko.

"That's settled," Said Yuuji, "how about we move on?"

Tammy flicked her hair back and sat back in her chair, not looking at anyone. The Rebellion group all glared at the exact same moment and then got on with their notes.

"I will insist upon having at least one member of my council in your operation to insure that I am not being tricked." Said Chase.

"And we insist that after all this is over, you will leave the battle field and nothing with happen until we are given time to relocate our troops and settlements without your knowing the location," Said Kimiko, "We have our own people to worry about, never mind yours."

"Fine, but until then, we will all have to stay in the same settlement." Said Chase.

"And we will, Clay and his forces are earth based, they will clear out as much of the rock as is safe and you shall remain hidden below ground here." Said Yuuji.

"We have heavy mining equipment we'd be happy to put towards the cause." Said Chase.

"Good," said Master Fung, "But I believe there is one more thing we need to sort out."

"What's that?" Asked Chase.

"All of your spies are to be removed from our camps and all of ours from yours. There is no need to hide them any longer." He said.

"Deal," Said Chase.

"No deal," said Kimiko.

"Excuse me?" Asked Chase.

"If we reveal our spies we'll have no one to infiltrate your operations at a later time," Said Kimiko.

"Same here, but wouldn't that be more honest?" Asked Chase.

Kimiko stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"You want to talk about honesty?" she said, "How about having your bitch smack in the middle of our facility?"

Tammy stood up as well.

"You had two spies of your own in ours, you can't question us!" She said.

"Yes, but ours weren't planning on slaughtering all the innocent people in an underground protection area!" Said Kimiko.

"Don't act like you're better than us!" Said Tammy, "The only reason you didn't do it was because you knew you would lose!"

"No, we don't kill innocent people!" Said Kimiko.

"Still bitter Kimiko?" Asked Tammy, "Remember just before you moved under ground? All those innocent people; bet it still burns. The fact that you weren't good enough to protect them."

Chase looked at Raimundo who sensed his gaze and looked around. It suddenly occurred to Raimundo that the last Chase probably heard, Raimundo was still stuck in the time gap. Chase smiled slightly and Raimundo looked back to Tammy and Kimiko.

"You want to know what burning feels like?" Asked Kimiko.

"Hit a nerve huh?" Asked Tammy, "Why do you always have to act so high and mighty? We all know that you're no better than me. At least I don't sleep with a guy and then agree to marry another the next day."

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Raimundo and Yuuji both decided it would be best to get Kimiko away then. Raimundo swept the fire away with a gust of wind and Yuuji pulled Kimiko back. Omi then put the fire out.

"Wow, someone's stressed out for a person with two guys madly in love with her." Said Tammy.

"Get out," Said Clay, "while you still can."

"Tamara, I think you'd better wait for the Fiery Dragon to cool down." Said Chase.

Tammy walked out of the room and Raimundo put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"I'll get her out of the way, just keep your cool." Said Raimundo.

Kimiko nodded and Yuuji glanced at Raimundo. Raimundo understood that he was saying he had things under control.

* * *

Tammy was stood outside the door, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" She asked as Raimundo closed the door.

"I could ask you the same thing." Said Raimundo, he shook his head, "Why did you do it?"

"Because she's always looked down on me," Tammy clenched her hand into a fist, "And I hate it. She's had it all and I've had to claw my way up to be her damn secretary!"

"Had it all?" Asked Raimundo; "From the day we all met at the temple she's had to put the world in her first priority. I refused to do that at first and it got me nowhere. She's done her best at everything and she's worked her hardest to keep these people safe."

"Well she hasn't done a good job of it," Said Tammy, "these people are still suffering. Down here, deprived of sunlight. How is this better for them?"

"It's better than being evil." Said Raimundo.

"You don't understand that," Said Tammy.

"Trust me I do," Said Raimundo, "Anyway, that wasn't what I was talking about. Why did you betray the Rebellion?"

"For the hell of it," Said Tammy.

"Seriously Tammy," Said Raimundo, "Why? We're trying to make the world better for everyone."

Tammy didn't answer and Raimundo grew impatient. He began walking away.

"Raimundo, I …" He looked around at her, "I haven't lied about everything … I really did like you."

"Shame," Said Raimundo, "Because like you said, I'm madly in love with Kimiko."

"That bitch is going to get what's coming to her," said Tammy.

"No, but I think you will, Kimiko wants revenge" said Raimundo, walking away, "And next time we won't stop her."

* * *

Raimundo walked back into the room just as Chase signed the agreement. He could see that Kimiko, Master Fung and Clay had already signed it. The three leaders and Chase had come to their agreement. Dojo was also in the room by now.

"She's outside," Said Raimundo as Chase started to ask, "Probably still sulking."

"Well, dragon of the wind," Said Chase, "I'll be interested in hearing how you got out of the time rip."

"Beats me," Said Raimundo, "Maybe we'll figure it out one day."

"Maybe," Said Chase, walking out of the room, "We'll be moving the mining equipment down shortly."

The door shut and Kimiko sank back into her chair. Jack, Ashley, Ritsuko, Jermaine and Yuuji left, leaving the four dragons and Master Fung.

"You did good Kim," Said Clay.

"You got all of our requests!" Said Omi happily.

"Yeah," Said Kimiko, "I just wish that fire ball had gone straight through that bitch's head."

"Kimiko," said Master Fung, "You must control your anger."

"She wanted you to get stressed," Said Raimundo, "She was playing you."

"I know," Said Kimiko, "thanks for stopping me."

"Hey it was more Yuuji than me," Said Raimundo, "I just stopped it from hitting her … wish I hadn't after talking to her."

"What'd she say?" Asked Clay.

"That she really did like me and that Kimiko was gonna get what's coming to her" Said Raimundo casually, "I told her that it was more likely to happen the other way round … and that next time I wouldn't stop you."

Kimiko smiled.

"That must have been hard for you," She said, "Thank you."

"No prob," Said Raimundo, "and I can't say that it was that hard. She really had it coming."

"Raimundo," Said Master Fung, "I believe that everything happens for a reason and that it is not coincidence that you have a connect with this girl. I also believe that you are here for a reason. Something must have decided that you must be at this battle."

"You think?" Asked Raimundo.

"You do have the most likely connection with both Tammy and Wuya," Said Clay, "And we got Omi back just as we need someone who knows Chase Young. Looks like someone wants us to win."

Master Fung looked around at their grim faces.

"After negotiating, I feel that cup of tea is in order." Said Master Fung.

"Definitely." Said Kimiko.

They all smiled slightly.

"Do you even remember the last time we were all together like this?" Asked Clay.

"Yep," Said Raimundo, "but I skipped eight years."

"Before we went to look for that damn yoyo," Said Dojo.

"Before I turned evil," Said Omi.

"Before I fell into that rip in time," Said Raimundo.

"Back when we were all young and pretty," said Dojo.

"Speak for yourself Dojo, some of us are still young and pretty," Said Kimiko.

"Whatever you say eye patch," Said Dojo.

"Hey, not many people can pull an eye patch and all black look off," Said Raimundo, "but she manages."

* * *

(A/N) one chapter down. Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	3. Chapter 2: The best weapon

As soon as the mining equipment arrived, Clay team's started work, but the people of Chikatetsu Machi were not pleased at the prospect of the new alliance.

"We can't trust them!" Shouted one of the people.

"They'll betray us all!" Said another.

"They'll lead Wuya straight to us!" Cried another.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Master Fung stood on the platform before the people, listening to them each in turn. No one interrupted; they wanted the people to know their concerns were being listened to. They also had to wait for Yuuji and Ritsuko to arrive.

"We won't stand for this!" shouted a woman near the front.

"We don't need their help!" Said a man, a little further back.

Yuuji and Ritsuko walked onto the platform and over to Kimiko.

"We're ready when you are." Said Yuuji.

Kimiko nodded.

"People of Chikatetsu Machi," She called and the crowd fell quiet, "We understand your concerns and believe me, if I had a choice, we would not be doing this."

She swallowed and looked around the crowd.

"However, the fact is if Wuya finds us alone," She took a breath, "We will all die. Chase Young is facing the same defeat, so we temporarily joined forces."

"What about when Wuya is gone?" Called someone.

"When Wuya is gone, we have made arrangements. There will be a break of about a year and in that time, we will all move settlements. Chase Young has agreed that the new settlements can be arranged in secret to keep all civilians safe." She said.

"How do you know that he'll keep his word?" Called another person.

"Listen, I hate Chase Young," Said Kimiko, "I hate all the people who align themselves with him whether it be out of loyalty or fear. People should fight for good even when facing death as so many people have done, but the fact is that as much as I dislike Chase, he is an honourable person and we can trust him to keep his word."

"How can you be sure?" Asked someone.

"Because he's a xiaolin warrior, just like five of the seven people on this stage." Said Kimiko, "And the first rule of being a xiaolin warrior is to honour your word. He follows that rule and therefore, I feel we can trust him."

"But Nihon!" Called someone else, "How can we trust his soldiers and people? Many of them have already proven treacherous by joining Wuya!"

"Our guard outnumber is own," Said Kimiko, "If it should come to a fight, we would win, but I beg of you …" She sighed, "do not start a fight with them."

There was much muttering and then a hush started near the headquarters and fell throughout the entire population of Chikatetsu Machi. The dragons looked around to see Chase Young and his followers approaching. Chase Young walked up onto the stage.

"I feel that living in such a tight area may cause disagreements." Said Chase, his eyes skimming the crowd glaring at him.

"You think?" Said Raimundo sarcastically.

"There's something we need to discuss," said Chase, ignoring Raimundo.

"I thought we covered everything," Said Yuuji.

"Unfortunately I just received some new information from Tamara," Said Chase, "concerning Spicer."

"Jack?" Asked Clay, "What about him?"

"We should discuss it somewhere else," Said Master Fung, "Jack Spicer is in the medical room with Katnappe."

"Lets go," Said Kimiko, "Clay's team are right at the city, tell your people to set up camp there."

As Chase's army set off through the town, they began to make their way towards headquarters.

"And try not to look intimidating!" Called Chase after them.

"What's Tam got herself into this time?" Asked Raimundo.

"We've placed her as a spy in Wuya's operation." Said Chase, "Wuya didn't know we had a spy on the inside of the Rebellion."

"She's doing what she's good at," Said Raimundo, "At least it keeps her out of Kimiko's way."

"That's what I was thinking when I placed her there." Said Chase, "We don't need another confrontation."

"No we don't." Said Raimundo.

"I'm still intrigued as to how you escaped the time rip." Said Chase.

"Wish I knew." Said Raimundo, "Maybe one day I'll figure it out."

"Perhaps," said Chase, "But I somehow I feel that this is more than coincidence that you fell out when the Rebellion most needed you."

"You think?" Said Raimundo, even though this is what Master Fung had said the previous day.

"Well consider it," Said Chase, "If you hadn't fallen into the time rip, we probably wouldn't have defeated the temple, no one would've defeated Omi, no one would've persuaded Kimiko to see Omi (breaking him from my control), no one would've found the envelope and put it all together, no one would've accused the wrong person, forcing Tamara to reveal herself. You've affected a lot."

"Wow, never knew I was so important." Said Raimundo, laughing.

"A fourteen year old dragon trapped in the body of a twenty-two year old." Said Chase, "Who knew that that would be the ultimate weapon."

They opened the door of the medical room. Jack was sat up on his bed; Ashley was sat in the chair next to the bed talking to Jermaine who had leaning against the wall. They all looked around.

"What do you want?" Asked Ashley, as Chase walked to the front with Kimiko next to him.

"Well?" asked Kimiko.

"Spicer," Said Chase, "What is Wuya doing right now?"

"How would he know that?" Asked Ashley.

"She's sending out three over the three," Said Jack, closing his eyes, "She's looking but there's nothing to see. She can't see through stone and earth and doesn't look to the obvious … it's too clean. Too simple … thinks we're broken … but doesn't know."

"Whom is she searching for?" Asked Chase.

"The man with no soul … she knows he lost it … she's looking for the man who lost his soul …" Said Jack.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Ashley, "Jack … what are you saying?"

Jack opened his eyes, apparently completely unaware of what had happened.

"Oh … hi guys." He said, "What are you all looking at?"

"I thought so," Said Chase, "the dark magic Wuya used to torture him with as caused side effects. He can see things that haven't happed yet or are somewhere miles away."

"Are you saying he OD on dark magic?" Asked Ashley.

"More or less." Said Chase, "Now he has a third eye, and we have a new weapon."

"You're not using him as a weapon!" Said Ashley.

"Ashley, please," Said Kimiko, making her stop, "What did it all mean?"

"The three over three means she's sending out three search parties to search the three sections your group was split into." Explained Chase, "She's looking, but she can't find us because she can't see underground. She doesn't realise that we're right beneath the temple because it's too obvious. She thinks that we're split throughout the world and doesn't know that we've joined together. And as for who she's searching for, well I only know one person here with no soul."

"I dunno, Raimundo's not perfect," Said Omi.

"Ha ha cheese ball!" Said Raimundo.

"Will you two grow up?" said Ashley.

Raimundo and Omi just blinked at her. Two adults with kids' minds … great.

"Listen, I don't like the idea of you using Jack as your own personal spy," Said Ashley, "He's done his spy time and he's suffered for it enough at the hands of Wuya _and_ Chase. We both have … we don't need this."

"I agree with Ashley," Said Jermaine, "Having been locked up in that jail even longer, not interested in working along side with Chase Young either."

"Jack's hardly healthy as it is," Said Clay, "He was in a coma for god's sake."

"I know, but we need him," Said Kimiko, "Jack … what do _you_ want to do?"

"Phone a friend?" He asked, "As I swallow six tons of Paracetamol?"

"Seriously Jack," said Yuuji, "This is your call."

"Jack don't do it!" Said Ashley, "You've done enough!"

Jack sighed and rubbed his head.

"Is there any chance that I can get rid of these headaches?" He asked turning to Chase.

"The pain is probably caused by stored up dark magic," Said Chase, "Allowing it to be used will help relieve at least some of the pain."

" … I want to help." Said Jack, "Try and make up for all the crap I've done in the past."

"Jack no!" Said Ashley.

"It's settled," said Master Fung, "Jack has made his own decision."

"Good … now what am I doing again?" Asked Jack, leaning back against the bed head.

They all glanced at each other.

* * *

Clay had gone to supervise the building over the new houses and mining along with Yuuji. Omi had gone to the training grounds with Jermaine and Master Fung. Ritsuko has gone back to the surface to tell the others of the agreements. Jack was asleep and Ashley was sulking. That just left Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo and Chase Young.

Kimiko put four mugs down on the table and Raimundo, Dojo and Chase took one. Kimiko looked worriedly out of the window. In the distance she could see the falling rock from the mining area.

"Stop worrying Kim," Said Raimundo, "Clay is the mighty dragon of the earth remember and Yuuji is with him."

"I know," Sighed Kimiko, sitting down.

"For a long time now, I presumed that this operation was just a hiding area," Said Chase, "But the structure you've put to it is quite amazing."

"Wow, it actually sounded like you were paying her compliment." Said Raimundo.

"I was." Said Chase, "I see how you've managed to remain hidden for so long. Your security prevents detection."

"Didn't stop Tammy," sighed Kimiko, "you got any other spies I should know about?"

"Not right now," said Chase.

Raimundo groaned.

"Is work all you two ever talk about?" He sighed, "I might as well go to bed."

"Well what do you expect?" Asked Kimiko.

"To tell you the truth I never really expected to be having a friendly cup of coffee with Chase Young … well, ever!" Said Raimundo, "This is something you'd never have seen back before I fell into that rip in time."

Kimiko smiled slightly and raised her mug.

"To temporary alliances." She said.

"To temporary alliances," Said Chase, Dojo and Raimundo, raising their mugs.

"Now this is something me Wuya never did!" Said Raimundo, "She was all about taking over the world."

"I'm sure I will get straight back to that once our contract runs out." Said Chase.

"Once Wuya's dead in the ground," Said Kimiko.

"It's strange," Said Raimundo, "but everything's kind of going back to normal now."

Kimiko and Chase looked at each other.

"We're sat in an underground city with Chase Young drinking coffee, doesn't seem that normal to me …" Said Dojo.

"No, I mean … with all of back together." Said Raimundo, "This is all I wanted when I fell out of that time rip here … all I wanted was the chance to make things normal."

"If you hadn't fallen into that time portal …" Began Kimiko.

"And what? Let you and Clay fall in instead?" Asked Raimundo, "If Dojo hadn't gotten hit …"

"It wasn't my fault! If Chase young hadn't opened the rip in the first place …" Began Dojo.

"Don't pull me into this," Said Chase, "This is what I wanted to happen."

"You wanted to be beaten by Wuya." Said Raimundo.

"I wasn't beaten," Said Chase.

"Hey I just call it as I see it," Said Raimundo, taking a sip off his coffee.

"What would you know?" Asked Chase, smiling slightly, "You're fourteen."

"Twenty-two." Said Raimundo.

"Mentally three." Said Kimiko.

"What is this pick on Raimundo day?" Asked Raimundo.

If someone who didn't know them had looked in on the three people and the dragon laughing, they would've thought that they had all been friends before now. They sat there, laughing and making jokes, forgetting that come the day Wuya was defeated, they would be enemies.

* * *

(A/N)Sorry, I couldn't resist the idea of them sitting with Chase having coffee. New chapter! Woo! There's just one thing I wanna talk about. I got this message yesterday:

**mushroom1302,**

**The following review has been submitted to: All's Fair in Love and War: Book 2**

**Chapter: 2**

**From: Drew Oliver ()**

**-------------------**

**Add a character with my name who comes through a time warp at his same age of 13. He is the Xiolin dragon of Lightning and in the future his future self is DEAD. And when he finds out he freaks out for one whole chapter. Please use this. Bye**

**-------------------**

Who ever Drew Oliver is, they didn't leave me a contact address or anything. There is a few things I have to mention: 1) I have no idea who this person is and I don't put people I don't know (or people I do know) into my fanfics. 2) I'm going by the T.V series and in the series there is no dragon of lightening. 3) Drew, honey, I'm not sure you get how this time portal thing works:

If you jump into a portal, you're gone until you come out the other end. You don't have another you taking your place so if you disappear in the past, there is no you to die in the future unless you come out and … well, die. You can only see yourself if you go BACK in time and even then if you die, there's no future you. Get it?

4) I am currently trying to juggle about thirteen different characters (at least) and I can't handle having to put in and build up anymore … (cries) too … many … people.

5) When I started writing this story, I figured, hey it'll probably be about twenty chapters at most … I have a whole another plot line that I want to put in and so I've already cut out loads, plus this whole things with Kimiko, Raimundo and Yuuji isn't finished yet and I need to sort it out! So I really don't have time to waste a chapter on someone throwing a hissy fit about finding out that their future self is dead when that's impossible anyway.

So I'm really sorry! I really did consider putting it in because I just loved the way you just came out and asked me to put them into it, but I can't. 

Thanks though and keep reading everybody!

Lots of luv, Becky.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm leaving

Kimiko got home to find Yuuji waiting for her.

"Hey honey I'm home," She said gently, smiling.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah … just tired." Said Kimiko.

"Well, I think you should get some sleep." Said Yuuji.

"How are the new settlements coming?" Asked Kimiko.

"They're coming," said Yuuji, "Clay's got it under control, you don't have to worry."

"I know … I shouldn't … I mean I just sat down and had a cup of coffee with Chase young like we're friends," said Kimiko, "I trust his word. He's let us go before purely on his word … I just don't want to have to rebuild all this."

"You would've had to anyway," said Yuuji, "He found your hiding place and if he hadn't turned up then, Tammy would've told him."

"Well at least she's gone." Said Kimiko.

"I think it was a good call sending her out," Said Yuuji, "I don't think Raimundo could've handled having her here either."

"Oh god, on top of all this we've got to sort of Raimundo." Sighed Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuuji.

"He was distracted by Tammy, she kept him from feeling the full effect of the time skip and stopped him from …" She sighed.

"Coming after you?" Said Yuuji, "Listen, I think Raimundo's happy to give you your space. As for the time skip, he'll get used to it."

"Yuuji, he could fall seriously ill, he hasn't taken a break since he got here just to sleep for days on end … he could just collapse. Being with Tammy stopped him from feeling it." Kimiko sighed, "He's not even got a proper job or anything … he's still acting like a fourteen year old. We've got to help him."

"You've got to help him," Said Yuuji.

"But you'll help me?" Asked Kimiko.

Yuuji pulled away and looked across the room.

"No … I won't be here to help." Said Yuuji.

"What?" Asked Kimiko.

"Tammy gave me something to think about," Said Yuuji, "Why did you say yes to me after sleeping with Raimundo?"

"What?" Asked Kimiko, "She said that to get to us! Yuuji …"

"No … she's right … why did you do it?" Asked Yuuji.

"Because I love you and I made a mistake!" Said Kimiko.

"Listen to me Kim … I get why you did it." Said Yuuji, "I held hope that you did it because you chose me … but the fact is you wanted to prove to Raimundo that you didn't want to be with him … when that's a lie."

"No … Yuuji … please." Said Kimiko, "I chose you!"

"You couldn't stand the fact that Raimundo beat you, he got exactly what he wanted and so did you … you just didn't want to admit it." Said Yuuji, "And I don't think we can get married if you still love Raimundo."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Said Kimiko.

Yuuji walked into the bedroom and came out with a bag swung over his shoulder.

"Chase Young came to me earlier today," Explained Yuuji, "He said he wants someone to go collect his troops from Amerika's territory."

"He _should've _come to me!" Said Kimiko.

"He wanted _me_ to go Kim," Said Yuuji, "He wants someone both sides can trust and he feels I'm the one to do it … and in face of everything that's going on between you and Raimundo, I think it's better if I get out of the way until it's sorted."

He headed for the door.

"Yuuji stop!" Said Kimiko, "This is madness!"

"No," said Yuuji, "Staying here and trying to persuade myself that there's nothing going on would be madness."

He looked at her briefly.

"If you really don't think you have to think things through, then stop me before I leave," Said Yuuji, "But thinks things through first."

"Yuuji … if you leave you'll have nowhere to come back to," Said Kimiko, "we'll all be killed."

"No, they won't," Said Yuuji, gesturing towards the city through the window, "They've got you."

With that he left.

* * *

Raimundo was just opening his door when he saw Yuuji leaving.

"Hey Yuuji, where you going?" Asked Raimundo.

"I've got a mission." Said Yuuji, "I …"

"You're not coming back are you?" Asked Raimundo.

"I will if I can, but I'm taking Chase's troops and bringing them here." Said Yuuji, "I'll just be stopping by now and then."

Raimundo nodded.

"Hey Raimundo, do me a favour," Said Yuuji, "keep her safe."

"Of course," said Raimundo.

"I mean it, promise me that if she doesn't something stupid … just stop her and take over." Said Yuuji, "Don't let anything happen to her."

"I promise." Said Raimundo.

"Thanks," Said Yuuji, "I'll see ya around … maybe."

With that he left, walking away. Raimundo waited until he was gone and then ran to Kimiko's home. He walked in and found her sat on the sofa, just staring.

"Kim?" Asked Raimundo, walking over to her.

"Yuuji's gone …" She whispered.

"I know … I'm sorry." Said Raimundo.

"It's because of you," She whispered.

"Huh?" Asked Raimundo.

"Because of you and me …" She covered her face with her hands, "god … I've screwed everything up …"

"No!" Said Raimundo, "I'm the screw up around here and no one is going to take that away from me! You've done more for these people than anyone else has! You've given them a home and protection … you're a hero Kim!"

"He said to go after him if I … but I can't …" Said Kimiko, "He'll know I'm just saying it because I'm scared … scared of doing it on my own."

Raimundo hugged her as she cried.

"I'm sorry Kim … I wish I could make this better for you." He said.

* * *

Raimundo woke up the next morning, still on the sofa. There was a note there.

"Gone to work," He read, getting up. They had fallen asleep on the sofa and it was by no means comfortable. He stretched and decided that he should get home and get changed.

By the time he made it to the Rebellion, everyone already knew that Yuuji was gone. Chase Young was stood at what had been Tammy's desk, listening to an incoming call. As Raimundo approached, he hung up.

"Dragon of Wind," He said in his calm voice.

"You seen Kim?" Asked Raimundo.

"She went to her office," Said Chase, smiling slightly, "She seemed a little … distracted."

"Like you don't know why," Said Raimundo.

"Well, if you're going take these to her." Said Chase, handing him some papers.

His hand brushed Chase's as he took the papers and as he approached the door, his head started to spin. He took a breath and leant against the wall for support as people around him looked at him concernedly.

"Raimundo?" Asked Clay, coming a door not far away.

"I … I don't feel …" Raimundo collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, he was back at the temple. He looked around; he was in his room. He got up and walked out. Had it all been a dream? Was he back at the temple?

"Kimiko!" He called, running out, looking for her.

"_Fire!_" Shouted her voice from somewhere.

He followed it and then he saw them. Chase, Wuya and Omi were approaching with half an army behind them. The temple was desperately trying to defend itself. He saw Kimiko and Clay; they looked barely half a year older than the day he had fallen into the time rip.

"Kimiko!" He called.

She couldn't see him, no one could. They were attacking. Raimundo knew that this must've been what had happened after he left. Everything was burning. He looked out and saw that they were easily being defeated. As the walls of the temple fell, they all scattered and then he felt a rush as he fell into a different scene. Master Fung, Kimiko and Clay were standing in the rain in the temple ruins.

"_We have no choice but to separate," _Said Master Fung.

"_There must be another way!" _said Kimiko.

"_I'm sorry Kimiko, but we have to protect the entire world, which we cannot do while still here."_ Said Master Fung.

"_If Raimundo were here he would want us to …"_Began Kimiko.

"_Well that's the problem isn't it?" _Said Clay_, "He ain't here, and he won't be here tomorrow or the day after… Kim … I don't think he's ever coming back."_

Kimiko's head fell and they picture faded to an image of Jack Spicer.

"Jack?" Asked Raimundo.

Jack pointed behind Raimundo, so he turned and saw something … something that made his heart skip. A large hourglass, an hourglass he recognised.

"The sands of time …" He said, "That's it!"

* * *

As Raimundo opened his eyes he saw Kimiko standing there, with Master Fung and Clay and Omi and Dojo. The gang. He looked around, no Chase Young or enemy in sight.

"You've been asleep for three days," Said Master Fung, "We were worried."

"I've got a plan to stop Chase …" Said Raimundo, "Once we beat Wuya …"

"Right now, Wuya is our priority right now." Said Kimiko, "Rai … she's practically on top of us. We're waiting for Chase Young's signal that she's in position before we get ready to attack … any minute now."

"Then we'd better get ready." Said Raimundo.

"What was your idea?" Asked Dojo.

"The sand of time." Said Raimundo, "Kim … do you have them?"

"Somewhere in one of the vaults," Said Kimiko, "What's your plan?"

"We stop me from falling into the time rip," Said Raimundo, "that way the temple won't fall and the war will never happen!"

"You think you're that good?" Asked Omi, "I'll still be evil!"

"We can help that!" Said Raimundo.

"That's too risky," Said Kimiko.

"It's the best idea we've got." Said Clay.

"It could destroy the world as we know it!" Said Kimiko.

"A thousand years of darkness … again," Said Master Fung.

Kimiko took in Raimundo's serious features. He was sure this plan would work.

"I'll think about it." Said Kimiko.

"What made me pass out anyway?" Asked Raimundo.

"The full effect of the free fall through time caught up with you," said Clay, "When you came in contact with Chase Young, the magic left over recognised where it came from and sort of … reactivated. It drained you a bit and you passed out."

A phone rang on the bedside table. Kimiko took breath and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

Raimundo could just hear Chase's voice on the other end.

"Ten minutes and counting." He said, "I take it he's awake?"

"Yes," Said Kimiko before hanging up.

"Come on people we've got to move!" She said and everyone got up and ran for the door.

* * *

As they took their positions, Kimiko signalled to Raimundo to go over to her.

"Stick with me and follow my lead." She said.

"I know how you guys fight," He said, "It's not like I'm new at this."

"Just don't screw up." She said.

"I don't intend to." Said Raimundo, the words stinging slightly.

* * *

(A/N) That was kind of a rushed chapter but I had to get on with it. I have a lot I want to get through. I think Kimiko's feeling the full effects of Yuuji's absence and that's why she's so snappy. Have a good Easter.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle Begin

As they sat waiting for Wuya to appear, there was a deathly silence over the entire area. Kimiko's eye flickered over every inch of the horizon, wondering when they were going to appear. She saw Chase Young not far away, his face set in concentration. Raimundo next to her was staring determinedly towards the front, waiting, his fist clenched.

"Where are they?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, but the people on watch said they were coming." Said Chase Young.

"Are they sure?" Asked Kimiko.

"They're sure!" Said Chase.

"Well it looks like they're wrong!" Said Kimiko.

"They can't be!" Said Chase.

While they sat there arguing quietly, something suddenly struck Raimundo and he looked around at Omi and Clay who both had the same expression. Kimiko suddenly stopped.

"They're here …" She whispered.

They all span around and from behind, Wuya's great army was approaching. It was already much larger than their own.

"Oh my God!" Whispered Kimiko.

"God can't save you now." Said Chase, standing tall.

* * *

Wuya's eyes darted across the faces of the army in front of her. Standing at the front, were Chase Young, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Dojo, Master Fung, Katnappe and Jermaine. Behind them was an army, although considerable, distinctly smaller than her own. This was just how she had planned it. They had prepared to attack from the opposite direction. She had the advantage.

"Reverse attack!" Called Kimiko.

As their army swung around, Wuya lifted an arm and smiled.

"I want the dragons, spies and Chase Young alive!" She called, before swinging her arm down in an order to advance.

"Hold them back!" Called Chase Young.

Kimiko turned to Raimundo.

"Rai, fire wall!" She said, "I need the right wind direction!"

Raimundo nodded.

"_Wudai Mars Fire!_"

"_Wudai Star Wind!_"

As Wuya's troops attempted to advance, the two dragons created a wall of fire high enough to block Wuya's entire army from view.

"Quick thinking." Said Chase.

"We need to keep them back!" Said Omi.

"First we need to cut them down to size," Said Raimundo.

He summoned all his strength and sent a blast of wind at the firewall. As it struck the flames, they were swept backwards, flowing over the front of Wuya's troops. The screams were soon drowned out by the roar of the flames. When the fire subsided there was a pile of burnt corpses blocking at least part of Wuya's troops.

"Advance!" Called Master Fung.

The army stepped forward as Wuya's own troops clambered of the bodies in front of them. As the army clashed, the dragons were the first in line. Chase Young transformed into his true soulless form of the great dragon type creature whose great claws slashed across the bodies of five at a time.

* * *

Kimiko pulled out a gun and shot the first soldier straight through his helmet. A burst of flame shot from the palm of her other hand, throwing another two back into more oncoming soldiers.

They seemed to go on forever. No matter how many she took down, more came at her. She kicked one in the stomach and then thrust the flat of her palm up into his nose. It shattered and blood poured down. She threw him into another soldier and shot another.

She looked around for Wuya; she was too far away. She would have to rely on one of the other dragons to get to her first.

Kimiko punched someone in the face and then span around, bringing her foot down on his neck, it cracked and she kicked him aside. Another two arrived in his place. Where were they all coming from? Plunging her knee into the stomach of the first she shot the second over the top of him.

There was a growing pool of blood mixing with the dirt and this was very slowly turning to deep mud as it started to pour with rain. Rain in a battle scene … how dramatic.

* * *

Raimundo kicked a soldier in the face and slammed his elbow into the nose of one behind. This was getting messy and there were just to many to beat like this. He suddenly began drawing in the wind from all around them. As it was sucked in, it drew the air away from them, pulling the remaining air from their lungs. In a matter of minutes, their chests collapsed. Within in a very short time there was a large circle of corpses surrounding Raimundo.

With a small gesture, he sent the air flying back out, knocking back a large part of Wuya's army. As they regrouped, more came from his right. He jumped up and landed on the first, knocking him to the ground and swinging another round, knocking another five from their feet.

He grinned brightly as he grabbed the arm of another soldier and swung him backwards over his head into one coming up behind him without even turning around. He had missed this. He glanced around and saw Wuya. She wasn't too far away, but even as he looked, more soldiers were getting between him and her. Bastards, he'd show them.

* * *

Clay stamped his foot down on the mud and it rippled, throwing the approaching soldiers off their feet. He was a good few inches taller than most of the people there and quite a bit wider. As his fist smashed straight through the helmet of one of Wuya's soldiers.

He looked around for Wuya. She was busy ripping through the onslaught of the Rebellion and Chase's army. Damn, he couldn't get to her.

As a bullet narrowly missed his ear, he grabbed the soldier's outstretched arm and slammed it down onto his knee. It cracked and the soldier let out a cry. Clay threw the soldier into his allies and then summoned the mud up, which swallowed them.

This was the way to kick butt.

* * *

Omi moved faster than almost anyone on the battlefield. He had always had to skills to be the best … even if he was a little slower on the uptake sometimes. However, if there was one thing he knew, it was fighting using his element.

As the rain came down, he felt his strength growing. He smiled brightly and sidestepped as a bullet flew at his head. He sighed and summoned the water from the ground. It slid out of the mud, drying it and the ground hardened. The soldiers stopped and looked down at their feet, now cased in rock solid mud. Omi dropped the large amount of water back on top of them and it swept over them. Many were swept away by the large tidal wave. Those, whose feet were too deeply encased in the ground, had suffered the full amount of the attack. Those that weren't dead, at least had broken ankles from where they had been wrenched backwards, snapping the bones.

Omi quickly turned to see Wuya. She was in clear view. He had a shot at her, and he wasn't going to pass it up.

This was his chance to make up for what he was done. Even if he couldn't remember it.

* * *

Chase Young was knee deep in a puddle of mud and blood as the soldiers that had once been his were cut down, one after the other. He dug his claws into the neck of one while biting through the flesh of another. The warm blood spilt into the growing puddle and he jumped into the air, landing down on another soldier and ripping his throat out.

This is never what he had pictured; he was killing his own troops, and yet it didn't seem to bother him that much. He glanced around and saw Wuya. Both and Omi were struggling to get to her. Omi had a clearer path and would get their first, unless he had something to say about it.

He jumped high into the air and landed just in front of Omi.

"Stay back young monk." He said, "The betraying witch is mine."

He half expected Omi to argue, but he didn't. Omi understood what real betrayal was having both experienced it and done it. He didn't need telling twice.

* * *

As Ashley span around to face a new branch of attackers, she felt a sharp pain in her side and a burning sensation. She fell to her knees in pain and winced. She looked down at her side; blood was tricking out of her side. The bullet had gone in deep. She took a deep breath and tried to get to her feet, but gasped and fell back down. More blood slipped from the wound.

She blinked, keeping her sight in focus and pulled out her gun. She shot a soldier running at her, then another and another, but she would never be able to hold them off like this. She was up on one knee, trying to hold them off single-handedly. It wasn't going to work.

As things began to blur in front of her face, she saw a familiar outline of someone landing in front of her and attacking the approaching soldiers, holding them off. She heard a call from behind her.

"Jack-Bots! Attack!"

She blinked and Jermaine came into focus, fighting off Wuya's troops. She began to fall backwards, but Jack caught her.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to help!" He said, "And I need to look after you."

She blinked and looked at the scene unrolling in front of her. The Jack bots were heaving some heavy weapons. Jack had obviously given them a decent upgrade for a change. They were actually winning and they were giving Jermaine enough cover to beat the soldiers straight down.

"May I be of service sir?" Asked a bot, next to Jack.

"Medical bot check Ashley out." He said, "And tell the others to get out there and help any of our injured soldiers! Check the dragons first; we're gonna need them."

"Yes sir." Said the bot scanning Ashley.

"Jack … you're one amazing guy." Said Ashley.

"I know," Said Jack, without blinking as he pulled out a gun and shot someone behind him without turning around. It looks like the dark magic was more useful than even Chase Young could predict.

"No internal bleeding, no lung damage, slight damage to one rib." Said the bot, "Nothing fatal or permanent."

"Then get it out of there." Said Jack.

"Yes sir." Said the bot, pulling out a long pair of tweezers by the look of them.

Ashley winced as it plunged them in and then pulled them out quickly. The bullet was clasped firmly in them. It then sterilised the wound and stitched it up and put on a bandage at extreme speed.

"Now go check on everyone else." Said Jack.

"Yes sir." Said the bot, turning and leaving.

"You okay Ash?" Asked Jermaine, standing in a pile of unconscious or dead soldiers.

"I will be," Said Ashley, standing up shakily.

* * *

Wuya plunged her hand into the chest of an incoming Rebellion soldier and ripped out his still beating heart. She flung it aside and quick as a flash, broke the neck of one of Chase's soldiers. She looked around and smiled. Death, blood and gore everywhere. This was how the world should be; at her feet.

She glanced at all the familiar faces. Kimiko was currently surrounded by a large number of her soldiers, but she was still beating the crap out of them. She was still too far away to be any sort of threat right now. Clay was clearing away large amounts of her army without much effort, but there were always more soldiers. Raimundo was trapped behind a group of soldiers, fighting to get through to her. Omi was making his way quickly over to her, but Chase Young stopped him and took over. She felt something as she saw that great beast rip through her soldiers to get to her. Was it fear? Or was it satisfaction that he was forced to kill his own soldiers?

Raimundo had just fought his way over and at the same moment, he and Chase got to her.

"Leave it Raimundo!" Snapped Chase, "She's mine!"

"Not likely lizard dude." Said Raimundo, "I've got an urge for some serious butt kicking with her name on it!"

"Sorry to interrupt boys," Said Wuya, "But neither of you are of any particular threat to me."

Chase and Raimundo looked at each other and Chase changed back into human form. They both smiled.

"_NOW!"

* * *

_

(A/N) Wow … battle scene. Never written an entire battle before so tell me what you think. Next time: Wuya, Chase and Raimundo's battle.

I'm back at school so it's back to regular uploading if that because I have exams coming up so I might have to be doing revision nearly every night. These being my GCSE's and possibly the most important exams of my life … so yeah please excuse any lateness in uploading. I do have an excuse.

Tell me what you think. Lots of luv, Becky.


	6. Chapter 5: One year and counting

Raimundo swept a gust of air beneath Wuya as Chase kicked her in the back. Before she hit the ground, Raimundo jumped up and slammed his elbow into her waist and Chase Young hit her from beneath. She landed on her feet, steadying herself. Chase took Raimundo's wrists and span him around, his foot slammed into the side of Wuya's jaw, making her all down. Chase jumped into the air, but she rolled out of the way and his fist hit the ground.

Raimundo leapt forward flipped. He placed a hand on Chase's back as he pushed himself into the air again and aimed a kick for Wuya. It hit her square in the chest and she staggered back. Raimundo sucked in the air, making her fall forward. Chase Young hit her under the chin. She staggered back a couple more paces. Chase took Raimundo's wrist again and Raimundo span through the air, smacking her to the floor. As Raimundo stood in front of Chase, Chase put a hand on his shoulder and pulled himself overhead, slamming into Wuya's chest.

Wuya spluttered and gasped as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her face was bruised and bleeding, her army was being defeated, if she stood up she would have to deal with the two dragons again, and yet she couldn't help but smile and make things worse.

"How degrading for you Chase," She said, wheezing as she laughed, "aligning yourself with the people you've been working so hard to kill."

"Times change Wuya," Said Chase, "If you surrender now, I might not kill you."

"You're a liar," Said Wuya.

"You think?" Asked Raimundo, rolling his eyes.

"Raimundo, do you really think you belong here?" asked Wuya, "No one wants you here, you're doing nothing. You're as worthless as when they cast you aside for not being good enough to be an apprentice."

"You're not gonna piss me off Wuya," Said Raimundo.

"Really?" asked Wuya, "Because I think that the thought that Kimiko chose someone else over you is burning you up inside."

Raimundo looked down at her.

"I can see it all too clearly Raimundo," Said Wuya, slowly getting to her feet, "And you're getting angry. What's worse," she smiled at him, "is you don't even have the guts to kill me."

Her eyes widened and the ground started to shake.

"And that will be your downfall!" she cried as Raimundo was swept off his feet.

He flew through the air and landed in the mud. Chase young landed not far away. There was a sickening crack as he landed. Raimundo looked around. He was getting to his feet, but his arm was twisted in the wrong direction.

Raimundo got shakily to his feet. He had forgotten just how tough this bitch could be.

"You still with me Young?" Asked Raimundo.

"I'll be just fine," Said Chase, his golden eyes set on Wuya.

"I'm getting the impression that it's our turn to have our butts kicked." Said Raimundo.

"I think we'll skip our turn," said Chase.

He winced and there was another crunch as he twisted his arm back into place.

"We're gonna need another strategy," Said Raimundo, "she's getting wise to us."

"We had a strategy?" Asked Chase, glancing at him as she shifted his armour into place.

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever we do, we have to do it fast," Said Raimundo.

"Whatever we do, I go for the kill," said Chase, "she's mine."

"Are you two going to stand there gossiping about me all day?" Said Wuya, smiling, "Or are you going to come here so I can kill you?"

"Neither of us are dying," said Raimundo.

"Lets just see what we can do about that," Said Wuya.

As she rose into the air, she was engulfed in white flames. Her red hair spread out like a halo, glowing in the white light. Her eyes were blank and white. She raised her hands in a prepared attack. Chase and Raimundo prepared to attack when a tidal wave swept over her, smothering the flames.

Wuya got to her feet spluttering. She turned to see who attacked her when a fireball smacked her in the face. She swept the flames away from her face where they had left deep burns. She blinked through blurred eyes as a boulder was flung at her, smashing her to the ground.

"You mess with the wind, you've got to take on the fire, earth and water as well." Said Kimiko, "We work as one."

"I think this'll work a s a strategy." Said Raimundo.

"You think you defeat me with the elements alone?" Asked Wuya.

Wuya was suddenly blasted to the floor. There was hundreds of Jack bots overhead. Jack, Ashley and Jermaine were walking up to meet them.

"You're gonna have to take on the entire world to win Wuya," Said Jack, "Dark defeated by darkness and swept aside like a flame in the wind."

"Can someone please translate?" Asked Wuya.

"We're gonna kick your butt," Said Ashley, a hand at her side and the other holding onto the serrated throwing disks she used as Katnappe.

"Clear enough for you?" Asked Jermaine.

"Eight of you won't defeat me," Said Wuya.

"Make that nine," Said Ritsuko, standing with a gun clenched in her hand.

"Perhaps an even ten?" Asked Master Fung, standing next to Raimundo and Chase.

"Eleven sounds cool," Said Tammy, walking up and standing beside Chase Young, not looking at anyone else in the circle.

"Make it thirteen," Said a boy that Raimundo recognised. There were two of them; Akira Jonouchi and Katsuya Fukuda (Book 1, chapter 10).

Wuya looked around and a slow smile spread across her face. They stood in a circle, surrounding her.

"You think you can win with pure numbers?" She asked.

"Well, thirteen's a pretty good number," said Raimundo.

"I'm feeling confident," said Kimiko.

Everyone in the circle smiled slightly. All at once, Ritsuko, Akira, Katsuya, Tammy and the Jack bots fired at her, the four dragons sent their elements at her, Ashley threw the disks and Master Fung and Jermaine attacked. When it subsided, Chase Young leapt into the air. As she hovered for a moment, he drew a dagger out of his boot and as he fell down, plunged the blade downwards.

As the smoke cleared, the scene became clear. Wuya was on her knees, dead, but held up by Chase Young holding onto the handle of the dagger, the blade of which was fully submerged in Wuya's skull. Not even blood was escaping from the wound. There was silence as Chase Young stood up and snapped the handle off the dagger, leaving the blade in Wuya's skull as she fell face first into the blood-drenched mud. Of course, from all of the attacks, she was so mutilated that they wouldn't have been able to recognise her.

Chase Young looked around at Kimiko.

"It is done," He said, "My army will now leave, and you have one year to get your affairs in order."

"I can't wait," Said Kimiko, smiling slightly.

Chase Young nodded and started to turn. Tammy following.

"Wait!" Said Raimundo, "you can't seriously just be walking away after that."

"Our contract has been fulfilled." Said Chase, "We no longer need your assistance and you no longer need ours."

"But …" Began Raimundo.

"Let him go Rai," Said Clay, "He's not one of us and neither is she."

As the dragons and co walked away, Raimundo looked around at the same moment as Tammy. Their eyes met and both stopped for a second. They stood, eyes locked. Then Raimundo tore his eyes away and walked away. It was over. He didn't need her anymore.

* * *

As the soldiers gathered up their dead and walked away to dig graves, Raimundo turned to Kimiko.

"Kim … I never … I didn't want Yuuji to leave," He said.

"I know," Said Kimiko, "Neither did I."

"But … doesn't this prove that you didn't need him." Said Raimundo, "You were strong enough without him."

Kimiko looked down and then up at Raimundo.

"But I do," She said, a tear sliding down her cheek, washing a clean streak on her dirty face, "I still need him."

"No, you don't." Said Raimundo, "You're stronger than that. He wasn't here on the battlefield, he didn't help you win! You won on your own Kim! You!"

"No I didn't," Said Kimiko, "I had you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Said Raimundo, "So don't worry."

"I know," She said, "And we've got to get your plan into action!"

"You think it'll work?" Asked Raimundo.

"Only one way to find out." Said Kimiko, "What was it again?"

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"We use the sands of time to stop me from falling into the time rip. None of this will ever happen. We will defend the temple and get Omi back," Said Raimundo, "And we'll … all of us will be together."

"Oh … I'm not sure Rai," said Kimiko.

"I know what you're thinking but when I passed out, that was the vision I got!" said Raimundo, "And like you said; only one way to find out."

Kimiko bit her lip. This was a very risky plan.

"But Master Fung said it was fate that made you fall into the time rip and come out here." Said Kimiko, "If we interfere with it … there must be a reason that you came here."

"Kim, sometimes we've got to make our own fate," Said Raimundo.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry, late and short, but I've been having a bad week. My first full week back at school and everything is falling apart.

Anyways, tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	7. Chapter 6: Plan into Action

As Raimundo gazed out at everything he had prepared, he sighed. The fact was, the area in front of him was empty; he had absolutely no preparations. He stood over the empty space and wondered what the others were going to say. They already thought his plan was insane, but they told him to get some things together.

He groaned; he was obviously going to be in trouble.

"Raimundo!" Called Kimiko, "When we said get some stuff together, we meant more than just air and dust."

"Well what do you take to the past with you?" asked Raimundo impatiently, "Everything we need will already be there."

"In theory," Said Kimiko, "But taking things before their time could change something we do."

"Because changing me falling through time isn't going to do anything?" Asked Raimundo, looking at her blankly.

Kimiko blinked at him expressionlessly and then turned away shaking her head.

"This is insane," she said.

"No, it's not!" Said Raimundo.

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Think about it," Said Raimundo, "I never fall through time, I help you defeat both Chase and Wuya and get Omi back! Life goes on, we never have to leave the surface and we get to go … on with our lives."

He had been about to say 'go out', but he knew what he'd get in return for that.

"What about us?" Asked Kimiko.

"What about it?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well, if you never fall through time, what will happen?" She asked.

"The thought never crossed my mind," Said Raimundo, lying through his teeth.

"Really?" Asked Kimiko disbelieving.

She sighed and closed her eye.

"I'll never meet Yuuji," She whispered.

"I … I'm sure you will." Said Raimundo, not looking at her.

"No … no I won't." She said sadly.

"Don't look to the past … or rather do," Said Raimundo, slightly confused, "But to a different past. If you never meet him, he can never break your heart."

"I … no, we broke his heart Raimundo," said Kimiko.

"He should've taken better care of you," said Raimundo, "I'd never let you slip through my fingers like that."

"You just did," Said Kimiko.

Raimundo stared at her.

"If you're so upset about it, why do you keep turning me down?" He asked.

"Because it's too complicated," She said.

"Well, when you're ready to stop being so damn fussy about it," Raimundo shrugged, "You know I won't be going anywhere."

"Did it hurt?" Asked Kimiko.

Raimundo was taken aback by this sentence.

"Did what hurt?" he asked.

"Seeing Tammy again?" Asked Kimiko, "did it hurt?"

"A little," said Raimundo.

"Did you regret being with her?" asked Kimiko.

"Well … not really. I know I sort of missed her, but then she wasn't gone long enough for me to think about it." Said Raimundo.

"All I seem to think about is Yuuji," Sighed Kimiko.

Raimundo

"

felt like kicking himself for what he was about to say.

"If you wait, he'll come back and know that you love him," Said Raimundo.

"You think?" asked Kimiko.

"Sure, if you're that sure it's meant to be then you'll wait. If you're not, you'll move on and find someone else." Said Raimundo.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment in the empty room. Neither of wanted to break the silence they had brought down upon themselves. Kimiko looked around at him.

"Maybe I don't want to wait." She said.

"Huh?" Asked Raimundo.

"Maybe I always knew that it was hopeless." She said, "Maybe I always wanted someone else."

"What are you talking about?" asked Raimundo.

"Raimundo from the first day you fell out of that time rip, I've been feeling … different." She said, "I keep trying to deny it, but I'm starting to feel like my old self again."

"That's good," Said Raimundo.

"But … I've also been feeling like I … I think that Yuuji and I were never destined to be." She sighed.

"Kimiko," Said Raimundo firmly, "I think I know where you're going with this and I don't think …"

Kimiko kissed him. He suddenly stopped thinking and just stood there. As Kimiko pulled away she gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" She said.

"We shouldn't …"Said Raimundo.

They both nodded in agreement and stood awkwardly for a moment. Their eyes met and they stepped towards each other again.

* * *

"What's the bet that Raimundo hasn't done a damn thing?" Asked Clay.

"I think he will be more organised that you suspect." Said Omi.

"Ten bucks?" Suggested Clay.

"You're on." Said Omi.

They walked up the dark passage, their faces occasionally being plunged into darkness by the gaps between the deep set lights. They opened the doors and walked in. Inside, Raimundo and Kimiko kissing once again. As they walked in they pulled apart and started to stammer.

"We … uh"

"We weren't … it, uh"

"Yeah, saw it coming, don't care," Said Clay waving his hand impatiently, "Did you get the supplies?"

Raimundo frowned.

"Um … about that." He began.

"Omi you owe me tens bucks." Said Clay, walking into the room.

Kimiko blinked and looked around.

"Well we'd better get some stuff together." She said, "I'll see what I can find."

"I'll go and get the sand of time," said Raimundo.

"What should we do?" Asked Omi.

"Sit tight and pray for a safe journey." Said Clay.

"Ah, meditation." Said Omi, settling down on the floor.

"He doesn't understand humour at all does he?" Asked Clay.

"Never did." Said Raimundo.

* * *

At about half eleven that night, they had finally decided on what they were taking, what they weren't taking and what day they were going to arrive on. They had decided to arrive on the morning of the day Raimundo had fallen into the time rip and that would give them enough time to find the right space and a good place to hide so they wouldn't be seen by the past selves. Everyone knew time travel was risky.

They stood tall and silent.

"Anyone else having second thoughts?" Asked Clay.

"Yes," Said Kimiko and Omi.

"No!" Said Raimundo, "It'll work."

"If you say so." Said Kimiko, "I still think you were destined to fall through the time rip to this moment in time. There must be a reason."

"Yes, so I could go back in time and make sure it never happens." Said Raimundo.

"Well what's the point of that?" Asked Kimiko.

"Don't ask me!" Said Raimundo, "Ask fate."

The other three dragons rolled their eyes. Raimundo's 'floorless' logic strikes again.

"Can I come?" asked Dojo.

"I don't know Dojo," Said Kimiko, "We might need you to stay here."

"Master Fung is here." Said Dojo.

"Dojo," Said Clay.

"Fine, I'll stay." Said Dojo, sinking sulkily to the floor.

Raimundo took a deep breath and stepped forward. Behind him, Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder, Omi put his on hers and Clay put his on Omi's. Raimundo grinned to himself for a moment.

"Are we leaving yet?" asked Clay.

"Dramatic pause jerk!" Said Raimundo.

"Sorry," Said Clay.

"Get on with it," Said Kimiko.

Raimundo took another deep breath and opened his mouth. Focusing hard on the time he wanted. The precise day and moment.

"_SANDS OF TIME!"_

There was a flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

Raimundo opened his eyes and looked around. He blinked. In front of him, was green grass. When was the last time he had seen green grass? And blue skies? He smiled and looked around. Behind him Kimiko, Clay and Omi were all looking around in awe.

"This is it," She said, "this is what the world should be like …"

"And it will be," Said Raimundo.

"My fellow dragons!" Called Omi, "Look! It is a most wondrous sight!"

They all ran over and looked down.

"Oh my god," Said Kimiko.

"It's just how I remember it," Said Raimundo.

"Did you ever think you'd see such a sight again?" Asked Clay.

Below them, nestled in a clearing in the mountains, it's white walls and blue roof tiles reflecting the sunlight, was something they had been longing to see for the past eight years.

"The temple," Said Omi.

"Master Fung, the monks, us!" Laughed Kimiko in disbelief, "We're all still down there."

"Preparing to fight Chase Young again." Said Raimundo.

"Not all of us … can't we just go for a closer look?" Asked Omi.

"No," Said Kimiko, "We can't interfere with time … anymore than we intend to anyways."

Kimiko looked up at the sky.

"Today was the last day I remember seeing a proper blue sky. Not mucky grey or blood red, but just pure blue." She sighed and smiled.

Raimundo put an arm around her shoulders.

"I was only here a few months ago and it seems like a lifetime." He sighed.

They all sighed simultaneously and then they all glanced at one another.

"What do you say to setting up positions?" Suggested Clay.

"Can't we just stay a minute?" asked Omi.

"No, Clay's right." Said Raimundo, "We need to get ready."

Omi sighed and turned away.

"Do you think we have to leave right away?" Asked Kimiko.

"Probably," said Raimundo, "We don't want to make any mistakes."

"I know … but this is our home as it should be." Said Kimiko, "Omi lived there all his life. He deserves another chance to apologise or whatever."

"Or whatever?" Asked Clay, "I think the times messing with you speech Kimiko."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and focused on Raimundo.

"If it won't do any damage then yes we can." He said.

A large smiled spread across Omi's face.

"I feel I should apologise for all the trouble I cause!" Said Omi.

"You might not cause any," Said Raimundo, "Or any more at least. If Chase gets beaten then so does his control over you, right?"

"I never thought of it that way." Said Omi.

"Well, look forward to getting your life back too then!" Laughed Raimundo.

As Raimundo and Omi started doing a stupid little dance and singing about getting their lives back, Kimiko grinned. It was like being back in the past again. She rolled her eyes and went to help Clay. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something (and she didn't know what, but something) was going to go terribly wrong.

* * *

(A/N) LATENESS! DAMN YOU SCHOOL! DAMN YOU TO HELL!

Very sorry, but don't worry, I'm on holiday again next week and after that I only have to go into school for my exams so I'll be at home for at least half the day. Lots of writing to get done!

The other day I saw that they had started putting the first series back on Cartoon Network and it was like a whole flash back of memories! I love it and I realised just how much I changed the characters in my stories so here I was trying to get them back into character that bit more with Raimundo and Omi messing about, them picking on Raimundo and Omi use of language.

Tell me what you think. Lots of luv, Becky.

(P.S … VERY sorry.)


	8. Chapter 7: Blast from the Past

The camp was set up and the dragons were just starting to settle down around it. They knew they probably wouldn't be there long and yet they all felt comfortable just sitting there. Clay was cooking something over the fire, Omi was collecting water from a near by stream and Kimiko and Raimundo were sat happily near the edge of the mountain they were stationed on. They were talking and laughing and as Clay glanced up, it reminded him strongly of the past.

"What do you think about getting a whole load of goo-zombies games before going back?" Asked Raimundo.

"Wow, I'd forgotten about goo-zombies." Sighed Kimiko, "Sure, but I bet we've already got some in the future."

"Maybe, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Said Raimundo.

They both laughed for a moment and then looked down at the temple.

"What do you say to popping in and saying hi to Master Fung if we get the chance?" Asked Raimundo.

"I'd love to." Said Kimiko.

"I bet cheese ball would too." Said Raimundo.

"You know he would." Said Kimiko, "He grew up in that temple."

"So did we in a way." Said Raimundo.

As they sat talking happily, there was a distant boom. They all stood up and looked around. On the very distant horizon, a dark cloud was gathering.

"Chase Young," Said Clay.

"But remember, that cloud appeared about three hours before he even arrived." Said Raimundo, "We've still got some time."

"Still, I'd like to go over our strategy again," Said Kimiko.

"Don't worry about it," Said Raimundo, "It's all down to me anyway, I've got it all up here."

He tapped his index finger of his right hand to his temple.

"That's comforting," Said Kimiko.

"No need for hurtful sarcasm Kim," said Raimundo, "don't worry so much. We'll be fine!"

"I hope so," said Omi, "I do not want to make things any worse for the people of the future."

"I don't think that's physically possible," Said Kimiko.

"Shh!" Said Clay, "Don't jinx it."

They all nodded and sat down, looking out towards the distant deep grey cloud, rising to block the light. This was a day they would never forget. None of them had so far. Omi sighed and looked away.

"Omi?" Asked Kimiko.

"When Chase Young attacks, I will be at his side." Omi sighed.

"That doesn't matter. We got you back in the future," Said Kimiko, "We can get you back in the past."

"You believe so?" Asked Omi.

"We know so." Said Clay.

"Really?" Asked Omi.

"You'd better believe it," Said Raimundo, "You were always one of us at heart, you've just got to tap into it."

"Or we could just pound on Chase Young until he lets you go." Said Kimiko.

"That sounds fun." Said Omi cheerfully.

They all smiled, but none of them settled back into their state of previous relaxation. They all kept glancing back towards the oncoming storm and praying that this plan worked; even Raimundo. After all, no matter how certain a person is, nothing is ever set in stone.

Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko all looked down at the temple, remembering what was happening at this precise moment …

* * *

Within the temple walls, an alarm sounded. The dragon of fire was the first to appear, her long black hair tied up in bunches and they wrapped themselves briefly around her shoulders as she turned around hurriedly in the courtyard. She took in a deep breath, both of her bright blue eyes set firmly on the clouds she could see through the pass in the mountains.

Not far behind her, the dragon of earth ran into the courtyard. Holding onto his cowboy hat as she slid to a halt beside her, his broad shoulders making her look small and fragile. An illusion no one was tricked by twice. The cowboy took of his hat and straightened out his blonde hair before placing it back onto of his head. His own blue eyes also settled on the horizon.

Not far behind him, the dragon of wind arrived. His spiky brown hair was swept back by the wind as he ran against it. He stopped and for a moment his green eyes settled on the girl before following the other two's gaze. He took in a breath and released it silently, taking in the sight before him.

"Chase Young," Said Kimiko.

"And Wuya," Said Clay.

"And Omi," Said Raimundo.

"Do not let yourselves be distracted by his presence." Said Master Fung, walking out of the shadows, "It is a mistake which should never be made more than once."

All of the dragons looked around at him. They all had set faces and firm determination present in their eyes. From around the corner, a green dragon slithered across the floor.

"Hey, what's with the gloomy atmosphere?" It asked.

"Look for yourself Dojo," Said Raimundo, allowing him to slither up his arm and look out towards the distance.

"Damn, looks like I'll have to cancel the pizza." Said Dojo, "We're going to battle."

"Looks like," Said Kimiko.

Clay wasn't listening. His eyes were set on the mountains to the right of the pass. Towards the top, a thin trail of smoke was leading up and blending against the grey sky.

"Clay?" Asked Master Fung, "Does something trouble you?"

"No … but who's on the mountain?" Asked Clay.

"Now's not exactly the time to be worrying about campers and mountain goats Clay," said Raimundo.

"No it's just … I feel like we should go up there." Said Clay.

"We can't right now Clay," Said Kimiko, "Wait until after we win."

"Hell yeah!" Said Raimundo, raising his hand to let Kimiko high-five it.

They both laughed and Clay put the smoke out of his mind. Kimiko straightened out her red and white outfit and tightened the straps of her shoes.

"I would not begin to prepare just yet Kimiko," Said Master Fung, "I suspect we have some time before they actually arrive."

"But I wanna kick butt now!" whined Kimiko.

"I sure Raimundo would let you OW!" Said Clay as Raimundo elbowed him.

Clay had been teasing Raimundo ever since he had first admitted to his friend that he liked their teammate. Kimiko, of course, already knew; she just didn't want to say anything about it. As Raimundo turned, red faced to Kimiko, she looked around as if she hadn't noticed anything unusual.

"How about we get set then?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go and get something," Said Clay, "You two get prepared."

As Clay walked away, Raimundo and Kimiko both rolled their eyes. They walked in silence over to the training area and sat down to wait for Clay, not that training would do them any good. If they weren't prepared by now then they wouldn't be prepared after training.

They glanced at each other and smiled before looking away again.

"Do you think we're ever going to actually win this fight?" Asked Raimundo.

"I know we are!" Said Kimiko brightly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I want to believe that we are, but we never to seem to get any further towards winning," Said Raimundo, "Instead I feel like we're constantly being pushed back to the edge of our own territory."

"We've got allies out there," Said Kimiko, "They're holding our ground for us."

"Like who?" Asked Raimundo.

"We've got Jack Spicer, Jermaine and we've got the other temples across the earth all trying to fight him off." Said Kimiko, "Eventually we're going to win!"

"In theory," Laughed Raimundo, before looking serious, "But they've been attacking us for days on end and we've never had to face anything like this before."

He gestured at the clouds.

"We're heroes," Said Kimiko, "Nothing could happen to us."

* * *

On the hilltop, Raimundo suddenly blinked and jogged backwards. He looked around at Kimiko; she had done the exact same thing.

"Did you just feel like …" Began Kimiko.

"We were back down there, having the exact same conversation?" Asked Raimundo.

"A blast from the past." Said Kimiko.

"Weird," Said Raimundo, shivering slightly.

They both glanced at each other and then looked back towards the distance. The dark cloud was slowly smothering more and more sky. It wouldn't be long now and once those clouds covered the entire sky, they wouldn't lift again. They both shivered, paying that the plan would work. Not just for them, but for the entire world.

"You guys alright?" Asked Clay.

"Yeah, we're fine," Said Raimundo.

"The clouds are approaching," Said Omi, "I do not remember what happens in this battle."

"You were distracted by the monks," Said Kimiko, "We're fighting Chase when he opens the portal and Raimundo falls in."

"This isn't going to be an easy battle for any of us to watch," Said Clay, "It was damn painful."

"We were trying to bail out at the last minute," Said Kimiko.

"Dojo lifted us up and then he was hit." Said Raimundo, "I fell off and blew the others out of the way of the portal."

"He saved us and left himself to fall through time," Said Kimiko.

"Our hero," Said Clay.

They all sighed and looked around. Kimiko fingered the eye patch she was wearing.

"Perhaps it'll never happen." She said, "I wouldn't mind no having to wear this thing."

"You still look gorgeous." Said Raimundo.

"My eyes were my best feature." Said Kimiko grumpily, "I want them both back."

"Again," Said Omi, guiltily "Very sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Said Kimiko.

"But it was," Said Omi, "I agreed to go with Chase Young, I agreed to go into the Ying - Yang world, I agreed to swear my loyalty and I agreed that I should have to honour my word."

"Well when you look at it that way …" Began Raimundo, but Kimiko elbowed him.

"It wasn't your fault Omi," She said softly, "He tricked you into believing that he wasn't as dishonest as we all believed. At some moments in time it was almost possible to agree with you, we just aren't as trusting as you."

She hugged him, "And that's what we love about you."

"Really?" Asked Omi.

"Well, being guys I'm sure we wouldn't use those exact words," Said Clay with Raimundo nodding in agreement behind him, "But more or less, yes that's why we're friends with you."

They all looked around at the approaching clouds and felt a pang of dread. Everything they looked up they were getting closer; swallowing more and more of the daylight and the blue skies. Raimundo felt prepared for the plan, but the others were all feeling distinct doubt. Perhaps it was because they had gone over this day so any times in their minds or perhaps it was because they knew Raimundo just that little too well, but whatever it was, the only person there that day who were feeling confident was Raimundo and the young monks down in the temple below. The eight years the other three had been through had taken whatever gave them that confidence, but Raimundo was determined to restore it. Whatever it took.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's late. These holidays have been busier than I thought, but hey at least I'm getting it done. My brother's coming home from University in Liverpool and my Aunt's coming down. She's like an older version of my sister.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.


	9. Chapter 8: Back to the Future

It hardly seemed like a half hour before the dark clouds had covered the entire sky and the four older dragons stood tall, preparing to put Raimundo's plan into action, even if they had their doubts.

"Everyone get into positions," said Raimundo, "Remember your parts in the plan and don't do anything except those parts, no matter what happens."

"But …"Began Omi.

"No matter what happens!" Said Raimundo firmly.

Omi frowned and nodded. Raimundo felt a little harsh, but he could risk altering something too vital other than his trip to the future.

Omi's place was on top of the mountain, covering the others. Kimiko's task was to subdue Wuya and so was set right behind where she remembered Wuya fighting. The second she let her guard down; she was going to knock her out. Clay's task was to distract Omi, and was station at the base of one of the mountains on the other side of the passage to create a landslide large enough to keep him busy. Raimundo was going to watch for when his younger self blew the others to safety and was then going to blast him out of the passage of the rip in time as well. Simple, but effective.

As Chase's army approached and the dragons and monks came out of the temple, armed and ready. They each focused on their own particular targets, tuning out all distractions. Raimundo glanced around and took in the faces of each of the older dragons, making sure they were all focused as well.

The battle broke out in front of them. For about an hour they all just sat and watched the violence and bloodshed unfold in front of them. Raimundo watched himself carefully. He was so fast! He never realised how fast his wind powers made him. He watched his younger self blast an entire group of soldiers apart. He then span around and kicked one coming up behind him in the face. He looked around and saw Kimiko struggling to fight and ran towards her, using his wind advantage to spread her fire further and then catching her before she hit the ground. He smiled at her briefly before giving her support to jump up and over another crowd of soldiers so she could take them from behind.

The older Raimundo blinked and took in a breath. For him, this battle hadn't been more than a couple of months ago. He could remember it so vividly. It was like he was still in that young body down there fighting them. He wasn't worried because he knew that he'd always catch them.

It wasn't for a long while that chase young stood tall and channelled a large amount of magic into creating that large, swirling vortex. A rip in time that made the younger Raimundo freeze on the spot. Raimundo saw his younger self stare transfixed at the opening rip, as it grew larger and larger …

* * *

Kimiko saw the rip in time and knew it was her queue. She suddenly jumped down silently behind Wuya who was watching Chase Young admiringly. She must have sensed someone because she turned around, a look of amazement on her face, which was instantly punched out by Kimiko.

"You like him now, you'll rebel later anyway." Said Kimiko, shrugging as she dragged Wuya off to one side.

* * *

Omi saw a few soldiers turn and go for Kimiko who was now of the field. He glared down and looked around. His younger self was ripping through the Xiaolin forces like paper, but Clay would take care of him. He drew in his power and sent a wave, sweeping the soldiers away from Kimiko.

"You will thank me for this one day," Said Omi, looking at his younger self.

* * *

Clay saw younger Omi come running past him and stamped his foot into the side of the soft earth on the mountainside. It collapsed, and mud swept down. Younger Omi turned and started trying to redirect it. That was all Clay had to do because it would distract him for a while yet. Raimundo could get his part done.

"You'll get over it," Said Clay, shrugging.

* * *

Raimundo watched his younger self stare into that rip in time for seconds while the battle retreated behind him. All of a sudden he saw Dojo sweep him and the other up. They were lifted high into the air and he could just make out Kimiko and his younger self talking. The older Kimiko and the other came over to join him.

He watched as they both laughed and then slowly leant in. He felt Kimiko's grip on his arm beside him. A well aimed short fired at Dojo and hit him. He began to plummet and all of them were falling for the time rip!

"Now!" Said Kimiko.

"Not yet!" Said Raimundo.

He saw his younger self, summon his energy and blast the others to safety. Raimundo took a breath and sent out a blast of energy …

As he blasted his younger self clear of the time rip, Raimundo felt a strange sensation. Like falling through air and slowly … very slowly … drifting into nothingness …

Kimiko looked around. The blast of light she had seen was strange. She looked around and down. At the base of the mountains, Raimundo was helping the other to their feet.

"Raimundo it worked … Raimundo?" She looked around for the older Raimundo.

He was nowhere to be seen. On the ground, were the sands of time.

"Where did he go?" Asked Kimiko urgently.

"I dunno, maybe he went back too soon or something." Said Clay, "Or maybe in this time he just didn't come back with us. Anything is possible!"

"I know, I …" Kimiko stopped and looked suddenly taken aback.

"Kimiko, what is it?" Asked Omi.

Kimiko turned around and slowly raised a hand. She ran it along the edge of the black eye patch. She took a breath and lifted it off. She blinked … and both eyes came into focus. She let out a small scream and turned around.

"Kimiko!" Said Clay, "Your eye!"

"I know!" She said, scrabbling for a pocket mirror.

She pulled it out and looked into it. Both of her startlingly blue eyes gazed back.

"We've got to go back to our own time," Said Clay, "We've gotta find Raimundo."

"Right," Kimiko, picking up the sands of time and admiring her reflection in the glass.

"Come on beauty queen!" Said Clay.

"Sands of time!" called Kimiko.

* * *

They appeared in their own time … but was it? It didn't look right. The skies were blue, which was good, there was grass, which was good and there was …

"The temple!" Said Omi.

"It's still here!" Laughed Kimiko.

They ran towards it and suddenly flung the doors open. It was just as they remembered it.

"Master Fung?" Called Clay.

"Dragons," Said Master Fung, "Where have you been?"

"That's … a very good question …" Said Kimiko.

Master Fung looked around and his eyes focused on each of them.

"You are all here, good." Said Master Fung, "And the fourth dragon will be joining us shortly."

"Told you he'd be alright," Whispered Clay.

However, to their surprise, it was not Raimundo who joined them in the main hall. It was Jermaine.

"Jermaine," Said Clay, "you good?"

"Well … nothing bad's happened since this morning." Said Jermaine.

"We're all here," Said Master Fung, "good. Now, Wuya's empire is spreading …"

"Wait!" Said Kimiko, "Where's Raimundo?"

Master Fung, Jermaine and the monks all fell into a deadly silence looking at her.

"Kimiko? Are you alright?" Asked Jermaine.

"What's going on?" Asked Clay.

"Well … where is he?" Asked Kimiko.

"Have you suffered memory loss?" Asked Master Fung.

"Something like that obviously," Said Kimiko.

"We do not understand," Said Omi.

Master Fung turned to the door that opened up onto the courtyard and pointed a finger. Kimiko walked out, not believing what she was seeing.

"No …" whispered Clay.

"This cannot be!" Said Omi.

Kimiko knelt down, reading the inscription on the base of a statue of a familiar figure:

_Here lies the mighty dragon who gave his life to kill Chase Young_

_Rest in peace_

_Raimundo Pedrosa

* * *

_

(A/N) Dun dun duuuun. Now what have we learnt? NEVER MEDDLE IN TIME! You think Raimundo would've picked up on the 'everything happens for a reason' hints everyone was giving him.

I'm sorry to say that I'm slightly annoyed. People keep asking me why it's taking me so long to update and I keep telling you: I'VE GOT MY GCSE'S. These are the most important exams of my life and I've got like two for every subject I take. Once they're over I'll be updating more regularly. Please be patient!

Tell me what you think. Lots of luv, Becky.


	10. Chapter 9: Widow at Eighteen

As Kimiko stared at the inscription beneath the statue, not believing what she was reading. Raimundo Pedrosa … gave his life … rest in peace …

Omi and Clay stood behind Kimiko, staring almost as blankly as she was.

"When … when did this happen?" Asked Kimiko.

"Almost four years ago," Said Jermaine, "Don't you remember?"

"Obviously not!" Said Kimiko, standing up angrily.

"Raimundo gave his life fighting Chase Young," Said Master Fung.

"I can read!" Snapped Kimiko.

She took a breath and tried to speak calmly, but everyone could hear the underlying anger.

"How did it happen?" She said slowly and quietly.

"He was fighting Chase Young, but they were fighting near unstable area near a canyon." Said Jermaine, "As they fought the ground became more and more unstable. You, Omi and Clay tried to call them back, but they carried on fighting. Raimundo wasn't going to forgive him for all the suffering he had caused everyone. They fought for days, but everyday it became more and more dangerous. It was one day when they were right near the edge, the cliff collapsed. Raimundo grabbed onto the ledge, but Chase grabbed onto his ankles. They were both so weak they couldn't pull themselves to safety. Raimundo knew that chase wouldn't let go and so long as he held on, Chase would escape death. And so …"

"He let go …" Whispered Omi and they looked at him, "That is what happened, correct?"

"It was the only way to kill Chase," Said Jermaine, "By the time you guys got down to the bottom of the canyon, they were both already dead." He turned to Kimiko, "You locked yourself away for six months. Eighteen years old and already a widow. In the mean time, Wuya built her own empire and started to take over the world."

"Wuya … wait, widow?" Asked Kimiko in confusion.

"Yeah, you and Raimundo got married when you were seventeen." Said Jermaine, staring at her in disbelief, "Are you guys suffering from amnesia?"

"Something like that," Said Clay.

"This is all wrong!" Cried Kimiko, "This isn't what he wanted! This wasn't what was supposed to happen!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Dojo.

Kimiko looked to Omi and Clay and neither of them moved. They were unsure of what to do as well. Should they tell them? Or should they just try and respect what Raimundo did for them by staying in the time stream? One look made up their minds.

"We've got some explaining to do," Said Kimiko, "It might be confusing, but it'll explain our behaviour."

* * *

After explaining their story, Master Fung and Jermaine exchanged glances before looking back at them.

"Are you certain?" Asked Master Fung.

"Yes we're certain!" Said Kimiko, pulling out her eye patch, "I just pulled this thing off!"

"We come from a time where Raimundo is still alive!" Said Clay.

"And Chase Young is the survivor, not Wuya!" Said Omi.

"Master Fung?" Asked Jermaine.

"I believe them," Said Master Fung, "the question is, what are we going to do?"

"How do you mean?" Asked Kimiko.

"We can either allow you to return to the past and stop Raimundo from stopping himself from falling through time, or you can decide if this time if better or not then decide to leave the time this way or not." Explained Master Fung.

"That … sort of makes sense." Said Omi.

"So, is your time better than ours?" Asked Jermaine.

Kimiko thought for a moment. Wuya could be more easily defeated that Chase Young, but Raimundo was dead. They were above ground, but Raimundo was dead. Chase Young would be very difficult to defeat, but Raimundo would be there to help them. Raimundo, Raimundo, Raimundo! That was the only thing that this world needed! However, the idea of going through life, not being with Raimundo … it wasn't worth thinking about.

"This world is easier than our own … but Raimundo …" Said Clay.

"This isn't right." Said Kimiko, "At least in the other time, we were all together!"

"So, you would prefer to go back?" Asked Master Fung.

"At least if we go back, we can defeat Chase Young alongside all of our friends!" Said Omi.

"We don't want to stay in a world where we're always wondering if we made the right decision." Said Clay, "At least if we go back we'll have each other to keep our minds off of it."

Master Fung opened his mouth to speak, but a loud crash interrupted him as the back wall exploded. Rubble flew through the air, smashing into people. Standing in the previously blasted gap, was Wuya's familiar outline.

"Tut tut dragons," sighed Wuya, "you've let your guard down. Lasso Boa-boa!"

The lasso flew out and wrapped itself around the sands of time.

"No!" Called Kimiko, making a dive for them, but they were snatched out of her reach.

"Sorry Kimiko," Sighed Wuya, "but I'm afraid you're not going to get me this time!"

Wuya ran and Kimiko struggled to her feet. She tried to move, but a piece of the rubble which was burying her friends had hit her head and as she rose a hand to her skull and brought it back, she saw a red substance. She staggered sideways and collapsed on the ground. The last thing she saw, was Raimundo's smiling face …

* * *

When she woke up, her head was pounding. Around her the monks were clearing up the rubble. Omi and Clay were leaning over her.

"Kimiko?" Asked Clay.

"The sands of time?" she murmured.

"Wuya got them," Said Clay, "she was long gone by the time any of us came round."

Kimiko sat up and put a hand to her throbbing skull. She felt a bandage, stopping it from bleeding. Jermaine handed her an ice pack. She smiled her thanks and put it to her head.

"You were lucky," He said.

"I noticed," Said Kimiko, glancing around. Jermaine's arm was in a cast, a couple of the monks were still half buried, Dojo was covered in bandages, supporting his crooked form, Omi had a bandage of his arm and One of the monks was supporting a broken leg.

"Well, I'd better lend a hand," Said Kimiko, trying to get to her feet and staggering over.

"You've got a concussion!" Said Clay, stopping her from falling, "you've gotta rest."

"We've got to get Wuya!" Said Kimiko, "We need to sands of time!"

"And we'll get them!" said Clay, "But until further notice, you've got to let yourself recover!"

Kimiko sat back down and sighed.

"I just feel so useless!" She said quietly.

"So do I," Said Jermaine, "So that makes two of us."

Jermaine helped Kimiko out to the courtyard with his good arm.

"So we're going to have to get back to the past." Said Jermaine, "Or you are."

"It's for the best." Said Kimiko.

She sighed and sat on the grass.

"What happened to Jack and Ashley?" Asked Kimiko.

"Jack Spicer?" Asked Jermaine, "Spying on Wuya for us."

"And Ashley?" Asked Kimiko.

"Who's Ashley?" asked Jermaine.

"Katnappe!" Said Kimiko.

"She's on Wuya's side." Said Jermaine.

"Oh, right …" Said Kimiko.

"Why?" Asked Jermaine.

"Well she was a spy with Jack in our time." Said Kimiko, "They both got caught though. Jack was rescued but she was left there. She met you in the jail and you broke out together. She's on our side."

"Well in this time she's a mega bitch," Said Jermaine.

"In our time, I think you have a bit of a thing for her," Laughed Kimiko.

"Take it back!" Said Jermaine.

"I'm being serious!" said Kimiko, "She's with Jack, but after she rescued you, you two were pretty close. Jack's totally out of it half the time anyway. He can see things that are coming ahead of time though …"

Kimiko stopped. Raimundo had seen Jack in his dream. He thought Jack was telling him to use the Sands of Time, but what if he had been warning him not to? What if Raimundo got the meaning all wrong? What if Jack knew this was going to happen and he tried to tell him, but Raimundo misunderstood?

"Kim?" Asked Jermaine, "You look sick."

"I'm fine, something just occurred to me," Said Kimiko, "Raimundo misunderstood something."

"Is that any different from usual?" Asked Jermaine.

"Not really," Laughed Kimiko, before looking down and smiling sadly, "I miss him and for me it's like I only saw him a couple of hours ago."

"More like a day ago." Said Jermaine, "We were buried under that crap for a while."

Kimiko frowned and looked back at it.

"What?" Asked Jermaine.

"Why didn't she just kill us?" Asked Kimiko, "If she knew that we were unprepared and that she had knocked us out, why didn't she just kill us?"

"I dunno, didn't have the time?" suggested Jermaine before Kimiko's meaning dawned on him, "Except she did. She had the sands of time so she already knew she didn't have to do away with us. Her plan will just kill us off anyway."

"That's what I'm thinking," Said Kimiko.

"We've got to get those sands of time back!" Said Jermaine, "The sooner we all recover the better!"

Kimiko looked out to the distance worriedly. It was just one piece of bad news after another here.

* * *

(A/N) My GCSE's are done so I'll be back to regular updating. My story "You Might Call it Self Destructive" will have to be put on hold until I finish one of the ones I'm working on because I can't do all three chapters unless I sit here writing every day and unfortunately, I've got other stuff to do as well.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	11. Chapter 10: Nothing I Wouldn't Believe

Kimiko turned to Omi and Clay who were both staring off randomly into space.

"We're not going to sit here feeling guilty anymore!" She said firmly.

"Why not?" Asked Omi.

"We've got to go and get the sands of time back!" Said Kimiko.

"It's our fault that they're in Wuya's hands," Said Clay.

"No it's not! It's Raimundo's fault!" Said Kimiko.

"Blaming a dead guy?" Asked Clay.

"He's not dead … well he is … but he won't be if we can get those sands of time back and stop Raimundo from going back in time to stop himself from going forward in time and then we've got to stop himself from going … back … in … time … is this even making sense anymore?" Asked Kimiko.

"Nope," Said Clay.

"She is right!" Said Omi, "We need to get to Wuya's centre of evil and defeat the witch once and for all and then we can get the sands of time and go back and stop Chase Young … go back and stop Raimundo so we can go forward and stop Chase Young … or something like that."

"Something like that," Said Kimiko.

They all blinked blankly, trying to figure out what they needed to do. So far the only thing they had figured out was that time travel was bad and confusing. It was also a waste of time trying to figure out. All three sighed in unison and looked back at each other.

"We need Raimundo," Said Omi, "He always seemed to be able to figure this sort of thing out."

"You think?" Asked Clay, "Because it seems to me that all he did was cause more trouble."

"Yes but he understood the idea behind it," Said Omi.

"Well if we get the sands of time back we can sort it all out and put time back on the right track." Said Kimiko.

"That reminds me, why aren't we beating the hell out of Wuya yet?" Asked Clay.

"Master Fung, Jermaine and the other monks want to get some followers together first," Said Omi.

"So we're stuck here for a while," Said Kimiko.

Kimiko looked around the temple and smiled slightly.

"We're going to rebuild it," She said.

"It's not destroyed." Said Clay.

"Not here, but in our time," Said Kimiko smiling slightly, "I'm going to repair it perfectly and we can start training new monks. We'll give Master Fung and the monks their home back and we'll have somewhere to hang out again."

"We can put in extra bedrooms to stop Raimundo from complaining again," Said Clay enthusiastically.

"Or perhaps he would like to share with you Kimiko," Laughed Omi, who quickly dodged to hit aimed at him.

"We can each get our own rooms," Said Clay.

"We can customise them ourselves and the monks and the new students." Said Kimiko.

"We can writing loads of metaphors on the walls of Master Fung's!" Laughed Clay.

"We'll make one for Jack and Ashley and for Jermaine," Said Kimiko.

"We can make a bigger kitchen, with a dishwasher!" Said Clay.

"One less chore!" Said Omi.

"They'll be the new monks jobs anyway," Said Kimiko.

"We can have a Shen gong wu vault that people won't be able to keep breaking into!" Laughed Clay.

"Though I guess with Wuya out of the way and Jack and Ashley on our side we won't need to protect them anyway." Said Kimiko.

"New evils will rise, but we will always be able to stop them!" Laughed Omi.

"It wouldn't be the same without us fighting for one reason or another." Said Kimiko.

"Maybe we can turn Jack 'evil' again so we'll have something to do," Said Clay, "It'll be no fun without him to beat up."

Kimiko and Omi looked at him.

"Just a suggestion." Said Clay, laughing.

They all sighed and looked around at the temple.

"I never realised just how much I missed this place," Said Clay, "All the fighting and thinking about everyone else sort of takes your mind off of it."

"I wasn't exactly conscious to my loss," Said Omi.

"I did miss it," Said Kimiko, "But it mostly because I was right underneath it. I always knew it was still up there, but I was never able to be in it again. It was … depressing."

"Well what hasn't been depressing recently?" Asked Clay, "Everything's been going wrong."

It was then that Jermaine walked into the room.

"Kim, you've got a visitor," He said, gesturing to the courtyard.

"Who?" Asked Kimiko.

"Don't know him, he wants to talk to you though," Said Jermaine.

Kimiko stood up and walked through the temple and into the courtyard. She was a figure standing in a pinstripe suit, but he was wearing white Converse All Stars and had his hands in his pockets. Kimiko hardly recognised him in a suit. She couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the black hair with copper highlights falling into his eyes, the eyebrow piercing, the deep dark eyes and the calm, kind expression.

"Miss Tohomiko," he said, holding out a hand, "My name is Yuuji Kinnara, I'm here to discuss … I'm sorry is something wrong?"

Kimiko suddenly realised she had been staring at him.

"What? No! No, sorry." She said, smiling, "It's been a long day."

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Please," Said Yuuji, giving her that smile she knew so well.

* * *

As Kimiko lead Yuuji to the table, Clay and Omi gaped at him in disbelief.

"Clay, Omi, this is Yuuji Kinnara." Said Kimiko, standing a bit behind him and signalling for them to stop staring at him.

"Right, you want some tea?" Asked Clay.

"Sure, thanks," Said Yuuji.

Clay left for the kitchen with Omi and Kimiko sat on the cushion opposite from Yuuji at the low table.

"So, what do you want to speak to me about?" Asked Kimiko, smiling at him.

"Well, as you know Wuya's empire has been slowly spreading, starting from here in China and each day covering more and more of the world." Explained Yuuji, "My father is the owner of the Kinnara building company. We do supplies and we cover all the building work etc, and we have offered to do a charity job."

"A charity job?" Asked Kimiko.

"Re-building the houses destroyed during the war." Said Yuuji, "However, we don't want to re-build them in a place where they are just going to be destroyed again."

"Right, so what do you need me for?" Asked Kimiko.

"We were told that you and your friends would be the most likely to know the future actions of Wuya and so we would like you help us decide where the best places for re-building the buildings," Said Yuuji.

Kimiko bit her lip. The truth was she couldn't help him with this at all.

"I'm sorry Yu … Mr Kinnara," Said Kimiko.

"Yuuji is fine," Said Yuuji.

"Well, I'm sorry Yuuji, but to tell you the truth I don't have to slightest clue as to where Wuya will strike next." Said Kimiko, "I'm not even sure how much land she's already taken."

"We're not talking about industrial buildings here," Said Yuuji, "We're talking about people's homes, hospitals and schools."

"I understand that Yuuji," Said Kimiko, "But I don't … it's complicated to explain but as of yesterday I've got no idea what the hell's been going on in the world."

"Seriously?" Asked Yuuji, "You have amnesia?"

"Even more strange than that," Said Kimiko, "you wouldn't believe me."

Yuuji leant across the table.

"A 1500 year old witch is taking over the world using magic, I've seen people selling items that have the power to do … strange things including jump through portals, shoot lightening and create tornados and I'm currently sitting in a temple with people to use the elements to defeat evil," He smiled at her, "There's very little I wouldn't believe at a time like this."

Kimiko looked at him closely.

"I used to be in a time where Wuya is dead and Chase young rules the world, my friend Raimundo fell through time to the present and ended up eight years older than he used to be, I only have one eye because Omi stabbed me in the eye while he was still evil, we're all currently living in homes underground (built by your father's company) to hide from Chase Young's forces and we're each leaders of different areas and are known as 'The Rebellion'. In the mean time you're my second in command and fiancé, but you left me because you knew that I'm in love with Raimundo, but seeing you now I'm not convinced. I did cheat on you with him as well however, but he cheated on his girlfriend Tammy as well. She was a spy though so we don't really care if she's hurt. Anyway, Raimundo came up with a plan to stop himself from falling through time by going back in time to stop himself and stop all this from happening. So we went through time to stop him, but when we returned to the present it turned out he was sent forward in time because he dies if he stays in the time stream and now Wuya's in control of the world not Chase Young and we have to get the sands of time back to stop Raimundo from stopping himself through falling through time and dying so we can come back to the present and set the time stream back to normal."

There was a moment's silence.

"I said you wouldn't believe it." Said Kimiko, shrugging.

"It's not that I don't believe you," Said Yuuji.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" Asked Kimiko.

Yuuji frowned.

"You cheated on me?" He asked.

"You knew before you asked me to marry you," Said Kimiko.

"And that makes it better?" He asked.

"No … you know you're a lot more understanding in my time." Said Kimiko, frowning.

"I guess you have to be there," Said Yuuji, smiling, "So it's your fault that the world's being taken over?"

"Trust me, this is nothing to our time." Said Kimiko.

"So why do you want to put it back?" Asked Yuuji.

"Because we're all still alive," Said Kimiko, "We might be in the middle of a horrible war, but at least we're all still alive. We'll all be back together at some point too, if you decide to come back."

"Would you blame me if I didn't?" Asked Yuuji.

"Not really," Said Kimiko, staring at the wooden table.

"But now you're not sure you love … what's-his-name more than me?" Asked Yuuji.

"It might just be that you're sat in front of me and I'm still depressed that you left me and that what's-his … Raimundo is dead." Said Kimiko, "But we're gonna put it right and then I'm going to find you and tell you I'm sorry, but I might just stay with Raimundo because I think I do love him."

Kimiko blinked. Did she just really say that she loved Raimundo? It was pretty strange having that feeling.

"Anything else you want to just throw at me?" Asked Yuuji.

"I have no idea where you can re-build your houses." Said Kimiko simply.

"Fair enough," Said Yuuji, "But anything else?"

"Yeah," Said Kimiko, "Do you know any martial arts in this time?"

"I'm more or less an expert," Said Yuuji.

"Good, you can help us take on Wuya," Said Kimiko, smiling brightly.

"What?" Asked Yuuji in disbelief.

"Please!" Whined Kimiko, "We need all the help we can get!"

"I'm sure you can manage without me!" Said Yuuji.

"How about I agree to find someone who can help you out with your buildings and then you can help us out?" Asked Kimiko, "We need to recruit as many people as possible!"

"Tempting, but not a good idea," Said Yuuji, "I'm not used to fighting magic."

"We can help!" Said Kimiko.

"I'd still rather not." Said Yuuji.

Yuuji stood up and turned back to her.

"But I'll let you know if I change my mind." He said, smiling at her.

* * *

(A/N) Yay! I got to write Yuuji's character again! I missed him and he's not even been gone that long. This Yuuji isn't quite used to Kimiko's forceful nature and he's not exactly prepared for action either in this time. I still wanted to just throw him in here for the hell of it. It also gave me a chance to try and re-think everything that's happened and try and put it in one paragraph. It's a pretty long paragraph, but I managed it!

Tell me what you think,

Lots of luv,

Becky.

xxx


	12. Chapter 11: Planning

Kimiko sat down on her bed and leant over to her wooden chest. For some reason she knew it would be in there. Her lifted the lid and put her hand into it. She pulled out a small black box. She sighed and flicked it open. Inside were two rings. One was small and silver with a diamond set in it. The second was just a plain ring of gold. She smiled slightly and ran her fingers over them. Her engagement ring and wedding ring from Raimundo.

She looked back in the box and pulled out a silver picture frame. The picture inside was of their wedding day. She looked at herself with a smile a lot sadder than he one in the picture. The Kimiko in the picture was dressed in a long white dress with a long veil and her bright blue eyes were shining with happiness. Raimundo next to her was smiling in a similar way, dressed in a black suit with a gold waistcoat and tie. One arm was behind Kimiko, holding onto her. They both looked so happy and loving. Kimiko could see that the building in the background was the temple. They got married at the temple; probably due to the fact Wuya or Chase young could attack at any moment.

Even though she was looking at herself, it felt like she was looking at someone else. Someone who hadn't had to weight of the world on her shoulders for about three years before this picture was taken. Kimiko wished she could remember that day. It was probably the best day of her life and she couldn't remember a damn thing about it.

"Kimiko?" Asked Omi, looking around the door at her.

"Hmm?" Mumbled Kimiko.

"Are you alright?" Asked Omi concernedly.

"I'm fine," Said Kimiko.

"Are you sure?" asked Omi, "You are looking very down."

"Just trying to think," Said Kimiko, frowning at the photograph in her hands.

"Trying to think or trying to remember?" Asked Omi.

Kimiko didn't reply.

"You mustn't dwell on these things Kimiko or you shall not have the strength to change them," Said Omi, looking down at the photograph in her hand.

"I just want to know why, no matter what happens, Raimundo and I never seem to get the chance we need to be together." Said Kimiko, "Maybe … maybe we're not supposed to."

"How do you mean?" Asked Omi, sitting down next to her.

"Maybe we're not supposed to be together." Said Kimiko, "Things just seem to keep getting in the way."

"You and Raimundo are obviously supposed to be together!" Said Omi loudly.

"How do you figure?" Asked Kimiko.

"No matter what happens you always find each other and you always seem to end up together." Said Omi.

"But we get separated!" Said Kimiko, "First by the time rip, me and Yuuji, him and Tammy and now this?"

"But you always find each other through that," Said Omi, "you fell for each other back before Raimundo fell through time, then when he falls out the other side you are the one who happens to be on the surface, when you and Yuuji are together and he and Tammy are together, you two still find each other and in this time, you are married! A bond of love, which cannot even be destroyed through death! You are no longer together, but you still love each other and that drives you to put time right and find each other once again! You have always been destined to love each other."

Kimiko smiled at him.

"I'm not sure it's that simple," Said Kimiko.

"Your determination to find each other no matter what makes it simple!" Said Omi, "Just consider; how you could live your life without Raimundo?"

He had a point, in a weird way it showed Kimiko that she and Raimundo were in fact supposed to be together, but she still felt sure that even if the time stream was put right, something would come up. It always did.

* * *

It wasn't until later that they all sat down at the table that Kimiko realised just how much Raimundo changed the world. In this time, things were always discussed openly as a group. There were no leaders. This wasn't exactly a good thing because the conversations seemed to just go in circles. By about ten that night, Kimiko felt fit to rip her hair out and poke out her eye.

"So, are we going to get the sands of time tomorrow or not?" She asked, trying to be patient and speaking very slowly.

"We do not think it is a good idea," Said Master Fung, "We are still injured from the last attack."

"But we don't know how much time we have left." Said Kimiko, "Wuya could do any number of things with the sands of time unless we get them back."

"True, but it doesn't seem to be a good idea to attack while we're still healing." Said one of the monks.

"I know!" Said Kimiko, breathing heavily, "But how long is it going to take before just he four dragons heal."

"I feel alright," Said Clay.

"My arm should be better by tomorrow," Said Omi, plucking at a lose thread in his bandages.

"I'm afraid I might take a little while longer," Said Jermaine supporting his broken arm.

"Ditto," Said Dojo.

"Well we can use other transportation," Said Kimiko.

"But we'll still be going in one monk short." Said Clay.

"Which would give us a pretty bad disadvantage against Wuya's army," Said Kimiko, "But in all fairness, none of us are used to fighting with Jermaine, we're used to fighting with Raimundo and since he can't be here we'll probably just have to get used to managing without him for the time being."

"It is still too risky," Said Master Fung, "We cannot risk losing the four of you at this moment in time."

"Well you're going to have to risk it sooner or later." Said Kimiko, "If not now then when Wuya next attacks."

"That's a good point," Said Jermaine, "But I'd still be happier going with them."

"You're not in condition Jermaine," Said Kimiko.

"And neither are you!" Said Jermaine, gesturing to the bandage around her head, "From the way you're talking it sounds like you've go brain damage."

Kimiko stood up and slammed at a hand down on the desk. Everyone fell perfectly silent and watched her as she breathed heavily.

"No matter what happens, we're going to have to cope one monk short and I'm sorry Jermaine," Said Kimiko as Jermaine opened his mouth, "But without Raimundo we're always going to be one monks short. We're used to his fighting techniques at lot more than yours and we don't have the extra couple of years we need to train with you so we can know you as well as him."

"You're still going to need someone's help," Said Jermaine.

Kimiko sat down and they all thought for a moment.

"Jack," Said Omi.

"No, Jermaine," Said Clay.

"No! Jack Spicer!" Said Omi, "He is still on the inside! We could use him to help us! We must have basic martial arts skills and he's on the inside still in perfect health! He can help us!"

No one said anything for a moment or two. Then a small buzz sounded.

"That might just work." Said one of the monks.

"He's on the inside and can get us in!" Said Clay.

"He can guide us around to help us find the sands of time." Said Kimiko.

"He can even steal it for us and then come and meet us." Said Jermaine.

"We won't even have to fight!" Said Omi.

As the positive buzz spread through out the room, a tiny glimmer of hope appeared in the back of Kimiko's mind. They might have actually found the plan to help them! This might be their one chance at getting this right and for once, Jack Spicer might actually be of some use to them from being on the inside!

"So!" She said, smiling, "What are we going to need?"

"We're going to need a way of communicating with Jack Spicer," Said Omi.

"We can do that," Said Jermaine.

"We're going to need Shen-Gong-Wu," Said Clay.

"We've still got some down in the vault," Said Master Fung, "they have not all been stolen yet."

"We're going to need to keep this totally secret until further notice," Said Kimiko, "We can't let any of it leak out."

"So we use codes and stuff until we're ready," Said Jermaine, "No one speaks about it directly out loud and anything written down or anything must be deleted or destroyed as soon as possible."

"Nothing for Wuya to get her hands on." Said Clay.

Kimiko ran her hands through her hair and smiled. They might actually be finally getting somewhere. She twisted her wedding ring round. She had decided that for her remaining time in this time, she was going to wear this ring to remind herself what she was going through all this trouble for. She was doing it to get Raimundo back, so she could finally fell him that she really did love him and that she wanted to be with him and that _nothing_ was going to get in the way this time. Omi had given her that strength to believe that it was possible for them to be happy and the rest was up to her. No Yuuji, no Tammy and no war was going to get in her way. They still had about a year to prepare in their time before the war with Chase young began all over again. In that time, she and Raimundo could have that one last chance to be together and be honest with each other.

* * *

(A/N) Hello people! It's nice to finally be writing again. Sorry it's late, the computer would't let me upload. Very annoying. There's only going to be about another nine chapters of this book. I think I'm still ready for book three … I think. This book isn't as full as the last one and it's more difficult to write because I need to space it out more like I did with the last one. Unfortunately most of the characters are in one place in this book and so I can't do the thing where I go and see what the other characters are doing for a chapter.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XXX


	13. Chapter 12: A Fairly Big Hamster

Jack Spicer was walking along a corridor when he felt the buzz in his pocket and heard his ring-tone sound out and echo off the walls. He looked around and hurried along to his room. He closed the door and then pulled the mobile phone out of his pocket. He pressed the green answer button and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, always listening for any sound of anyone eavesdropping.

"Jack, this is Jermaine." Said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Jermaine, risky calling me this time of day isn't it?" Asked Jack.

"It's three in the morning." Said Jermaine.

Jack looked around at his clock and sure enough, the screen read 03:01. He could've sworn it was still the day before. He shook his head. He had been working until all hours trying to get information on Wuya's plans for the sands of time that he had lost all sense of time. No wonder no one had been in the corridors.

"Sorry," Said Jack, "I've been preoccupied. What is it? Make it quick, I've not been getting my twelve hours recently."

"What do you know about the sands of time?" Asked Jermaine, impatiently.

"As of yet, nothing." Said Jack, "Wuya brought them back and keeps them locked up in her special Shen-gong-wu vault. She hasn't told me anything about them."

"We need to get them back as soon as possible," Said Jermaine, "There's trouble with the time stream that we need to sort out."

"I'm tired right now, call me tomorrow." Sighed Jack, whining slightly.

He heard Jermaine repeat this to someone else and heard Kimiko's voice in the background; angry and yelling.

_"Tomorrow? The world could be gone tomorrow! Tell that whiny little freak to put on some coffee and start talking!"_

"I'm not whiny!" Whined Jack.

"Jack, Kimiko's a little stressed right now (_I'm not stressed Jermaine!)_," Said Jermaine, "We could sure use your help. Can you get the sands of time?"

"No," Said Jack, "There's a spell on the vault and then there's a voice recognition thingy and then there's a password."

"Can't you do anything?" Asked Jermaine.

Jack thought about it for a moment and then snapped his fingers happily.

"I think I can deal with the voice recognition and the password," He frowned slightly, "But the spell is going to be the problem. Dark magic shield that fries anyone unauthorised to enter the vault."

Jack listened as Jermaine spoke to some people in the room.

"If we can get you something to protect you from the dark magic, can you take care of the rest?" Asked Jermaine.

"No problem," Said Jack.

There was more yelling in the background that Jack couldn't make out.

"And Jack," said Jermaine, "Kimiko said no 'pissing about' when you get there. Just 'get the damn sands of time and leave the other crap where it is'."

"Fine," Sighed Jack, sulking slightly.

* * *

Jermaine hung up and turned around. Kimiko was so obviously stressed it wasn't even funny. She wasn't very good at hiding it and everyone knew what a hot-head she was. At this moment in time, the slightest thing could make her go crazy. Jack Spicer's obvious annoyance at being asked to help them out was enough to make her scream at Jermaine from across the temple to tell him exactly where he could shove his tiredness and Shen-Gong-Wu lust.

Jermaine turned around and almost jumped out of his skin as he spotted Omi and Dojo hiding under the table where he had previously been standing having a phone conversation.

"Psst! Jermaine!" Hissed Omi, gesturing for him to come closer.

Jermaine knelt down.

"Has Kimiko calmed down yet?" Asked Dojo.

"Nope," Said Jermaine, "Doesn't look like she's going to either."

"We're going to set up camp in the vault used for hiding the Heylin Seed if she doesn't calm down by tomorrow." Explained Omi, "Do you want to join us?"

"It's tempting." Said Jermaine.

* * *

Luckily, by morning Kimiko had clamed down at bit. At least, she wasn't yelling randomly at people but was rather mutter under her breath constantly and pacing up and down, waiting for Clay to return. Every time anyone made a noise she would jump to attention and look around widely. Omi, Dojo and Jermaine (having decided against setting up camp in the Heylin Seed vault) did their best to distract her and when that didn't work, to keep out of her way.

When Clay was eventually spotted walking up the path towards the temple, she was on her feet in seconds, ready to greet him and to see if he had the artefact they needed. As he walked through the gate, he held up a brown paper package.

"You got it!" She cried.

"Damn straight." Said Clay, "Had to fight my way through three camps of Wuya's army before I got my hands on it, but don't worry, they were small and it won't draw any attention."

Kimiko took the package and sighed.

"We need to get this to Jack as soon as possible," She said.

"Well, if we can sneak it into Wuya's central base, he can pick it up," Said Jermaine, "The problem is …"

"Getting it in," Said Kimiko, sighing.

"We need someone who won't draw attention to themselves," Said Clay, "Or if they do, draw it to themselves and not what they're trying to do."

"Someone who could be doing something perfectly innocent." Said Omi.

Kimiko thought for a moment and then smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Dojo.

"I know who we need," said Kimiko.

They all watched her for a moment in silence.

"Well?" Asked Jermaine.

"Yuuji Kinnara!" She laughed.

"Exactly how is he who we need?" Asked Jermaine.

"I don't think she's thinking with her head," Said Clay, "that's for sure."

"Yes I am!" Said Kimiko, "All we have to do is say that Yuuji is going into Wuya's territory to help deliver building supplies to the people still stuck in ruins there! We call Jack and tell him to make sure he's the one who goes to meet him and check it out then Yuuji slips him the package."

Dojo, Clay, Jermaine and Omi all looked at each other doubtfully.

"What?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well, it's relying heavily on Yuuji," Said Omi, "and he is only a civilian."

"He can handle it!" Said Kimiko.

"He can handle it in our time, Kimiko," Said Clay, "He's not used to that sort of fighting in this time."

"Well has anyone else got a better idea?" Asked Kimiko.

They all thought for a moment.

"What if …" Began Dojo.

"Hmm?" Asked Kimiko, "what if what Dojo?"

"What if we trained some sort of wild animal to take it to Jack?" Said Dojo.

"Like a bird?" Asked Jermaine, "Because anything in the air gets shot down."

"Well what if we train a burrowing animal?" Asked Dojo excitedly, "Like a hamster …"

"A hamster?" Asked Kimiko.

"Yeah! We train a hamster to burrow under her territory to take the package to Jack!" Said Dojo, "they'll never see it coming!"

"You want … to train a hamster … to take a package … underground to Jack?" Said Clay.

"I'm talking a fairly big hamster!" Said Dojo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So we go for Kimiko's idea?" Asked Clay.

"Probably for the best," Said Omi.

* * *

Yuuji blinked at Kimiko in disbelief. He opened his mouth and then shut it again. He did this a few times before actually managing to say anything.

" Let me see if I've got this. You want me to go into Wuya's territory, carrying something to give to one of your spies in her operation, that if I'm caught carrying I'll probably be killed for. That about it?" Asked Yuuji.

"More or less," Said Kimiko, smiling nervously.

"So I'll probably die?" asked Yuuji.

"No!" Said Kimiko, "We'll try to get some good fighters in disguise to help you."

"And if I do die?" asked Yuuji.

"Well … you've had a good life." Said Kimiko.

"I'm twenty-two!" Said Yuuji.

"I said good not long!" Said Kimiko, "Yuuji, the chances of you dying are slim to none."

"Hell no," Said Yuuji.

"Please!" Begged Kimiko.

"H-e-l-l n-o!" Said Yuuji.

Kimiko sighed and looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with disappointed. Yuuji went slightly pink and looked away.

"Listen Kimiko, I'm not the guy you think that I am," Said Yuuji, "I'm not strong, I can't fight and I can't lead. I'm not the sort of person you need for this mission. I'm just a regular guy."

"That's exactly the sort of person we need for this mission." Said Kimiko, "And besides, I'm no sure you could ever just be a regular guy."

Yuuji sighed and shook his head. Kimiko suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand desperately.

"Please Yuuji," She said as Yuuji went red again, "You're the world's only chance right now."

Yuuji looked into her eyes.

"You or a fairly big hamster." Said Kimiko.

Yuuji stared at her for a moment.

"You had to be there for that to make sense," Said Kimiko.

"Right, well …" Yuuji said, pulling his hand away, "I can't pretend that the idea of having the world not ruled by Wuya doesn't appeal, but I'm nothing special."

"If you say yes," Said Kimiko, "then you will be."

He looked into Kimiko's eyes and then shook his head.

"Fine, I'll try." Said Yuuji.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Said Kimiko smiling widely.

"What do I have to get?" Asked Yuuji.

"Just a truck and some building supplies," Said Kimiko, "We'll supply the rest."

* * *

(A/N) And Yuuji's back again. I enjoyed writing the bit with Dojo's suggestion. I just reminded me of Dojo in the TV show, like when he suggested stopping Wuya by dropping a bucket of glue on her. I love that bit. They've got the plan going finally and hopefully next chapter they'll be putting it into action.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.


	14. Chapter 13: Plan without a hamster

Jack took his time making his way to Wuya's office. He had left early just in case, but he really didn't want to get there at all. As he got to the door, he checked his watch. Only a matter of minutes now.

Everyday at exactly half one, Wuya left her office through the side door and went to go and get her lunch. It was one of her predictable moves that she had settled into since reclaiming her body. It was these small things that really annoyed her.

Jack heard a chair scrape back from inside the room and the sound of a door being opened and shut. He slowly opened the office door and looked around. He had to plant a camera somewhere that Wuya would pick it up. He looked around and caught sight of the jacket on the back of Wuya's chair. He walked over and took out a small pin in the shape of a black rose. In the centre was a tiny camera and he clipped it to her jacket. He then hid a voice recorder on the underside of her desk. That was the first part of his plan complete.

He shut the door of the office behind him and walked quickly along the corridor. He now had wait for Wuya to go to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. Luckily, Wuya had taken to going to the vault at least once a day to make sure nothing was missing. He just had to make sure he was watching the monitors when it happened. That meant little or no sleep.

* * *

Three o'clock in the morning, and Jack was still waiting. He blinked and watched the screen sleepily. He wasn't exactly sure what time Wuya would go to the vault today. She changed it each day so people wouldn't be able to hack into security cameras at the precise time she would be in there. Jack always figured she only said this as an excuse and she was really doing it to pretend she had some freedom over her otherwise predictable existence.

Jack sipped a cup of coffee and drummed his free fingers on the desk. He was so bored it was amazing that he was still alive. He was sure that if it were possible to be bored to death, he would be by morning. Wuya had possibly the most boring life ever! Walk around, yell at people, eat, drink and sit at her desk cackling to herself about her evil plans. This was the sort of thing Jack got over in his teens. And she called herself evil.

Jack was just about to give up and go to bed when he noticed that Wuya was getting to her feet. She walked over to the side door of her office and slipped out into the corridor. It was pitch black and of course, almost everyone was asleep. Now would be the perfect time to make her move. The only people there were the night guards who merely bowed slightly as she went past. She went down several floors before getting to the large steel door of the vault room. She went in and the bright lights made her eyes water. She stepped forward and pulled the next steel door. On the next one was the voice recognition lock. She leant forward.

"Wuya." She said.

The door beeped and she pulled it open. She leant forward again, this time, for the password. This was what Jack had been waiting for. He watched and made sure the camera was in focus. The keypad was in clear view. Jack pressed record as she pressed eight numbers. 1-3-0-2-1-9-9-0. He quickly scribbled them down and re-winded the tape and watched again, pausing and checking with each number to make sure he had it right. Once he was sure he smiled and leant back happily in his seat. He would have everything he needed to get, and then all he had to do was meet that Yuuji guy tomorrow.

* * *

Yuuji felt nervous, very nervous, as he crossed the boundary into Wuya's territory. He knew it was a matter of life and death that he got this entirely right. He looked around and then carried on walking. He signalled to the truck to do the same. The 'builders' he had brought with him were actually armed guards supplied by Kimiko and her team. He couldn't believe he had agreed to do this, but Kimiko was so sad when he said he wouldn't and she kept looking at him with those big blue eyes … he knew he was been played for a sucker and yet he couldn't help it.

* * *

Wuya frowned at the guard who had just given her the message of new arrivals in her territory. Jack had just been telling her that she was even more beautiful that when she had been a ghost (a good way of stopping her from sulking about being solid again) when he had walked in.

"What are they doing here and do they pose a threat?" she asked.

"We don't know, we just thought you should be alerted." Said the guard nervously.

"Fine," Said Wuya, "you're dismissed."

The guard left rather hurriedly. Wuya sighed, frowned and tapped her long nails on the desk.

"I guess I should go and check it out," She said.

"Why?" Asked Jack, "I can go with a team of my bots. It'll save you the effort."

Normally, Wuya would've been suspicious of him being so … pleasant, but she was tired today, having stayed up half the night to double count the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Thank you, Jack." Said Wuya, waving a hand for him to go and do it. As Jack walked around the desk, he knocked of a pencil pot with his elbow.

"Sorry Wuya, I'll get that." Said Jack, smiling and bending down. As he did, he slipped his hand under the desk and pulled the voice recorder off the bottom and pocketed it.

He put the pencil pot back of the desk and left the room. Breathing heavily as he did. Wow, Wuya was being really blonde today.

* * *

As Yuuji waited at the meeting point, he told the guards to pretend to be shifting the building materials so it looked like they were doing something. He leant against the truck and looked up at the dark sky.

He heard the clatter of the jack bots before he saw them. They arrived and Jack landed softly on the ground in front of Yuuji.

"They can't hear or see us here." Said Jack.

"Password?" Asked Yuuji.

"You're too professional." Said Jack, "You say yours first."

They had both been given half a sentence by Kimiko to recognise each other. Jack thought this was stupid, but Yuuji felt more secure knowing he could prove he was talking to the right person.

"Jack Spicer is a?" Said Yuuji.

"Arsehole." Said Jack, "Hey wait a minute!"

Yuuji laughed at him.

"Kimiko's going to pay for this." Said Jack grumpily.

"At least I know it's you," Said Yuuji.

Yuuji leant into the truck and pulled out a small brown package. Jack tore it open and tipped it up. An amulet fell onto his hand. He sighed and looked it over.

"Is this thing real?" asked Jack.

"Kimiko gave it to me herself," Said Yuuji, "I'm guessing it is."

"Well as you could probably guess, we're don't exactly get on and so I could presume she wants me to get fried by black magic," Said Jack.

"Nah, she's not that nasty," Said Yuuji, "she's kinda cute."

Jack smiled at him.

"Don't get mixed up in that," He warned, "She's got her heart set on someone else."

"I know," Said Yuuji, "But you never know."

"Trust me," Said Jack, "I know Kimiko. She's only destined for one person and that person is dead. She won't be going with anyone else."

Yuuji sighed and looked around.

"How long will this take?" He asked.

"Not sure," Said Jack, "Just wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can and then we're all running for it!"

"You're coming too?" asked Yuuji.

"I can't stay with Wuya after I ripped off her Shen-gong-wu." Said Jack.

"She won't know it's you," Said Yuuji.

"Better not risk it according to Jermaine," said Jack, "I've got to get in, get the Shen-gong-wu and get out."

"Well," Said Yuuji, "Good luck."

"Yeah," Said Jack, "I'm going to need it."

* * *

(A/N) Sorry this is going to be my last chance to talk to you for a while. I'm going on holiday tomorrow for two weeks. Two whole weeks without being able to type at my computer. It's just not fair. 

Hopefully you can be patient with me just a little while longer. Unfortunately I have complete writers block with 'You Might Call It Self Destructive' and so I couldn't get the chapter ready, but once I get back from Yorkshire I'll start typing again and I'll take a note book to work on some chapters and stuff. Love ya!

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	15. Chapter 14: Katsuya

Jack slumped down into the chair and sighed as he picked up the microphone.

"Jack Spicer calling anyone who's there." He said.

"Jack?" Came Jermaine's voice, "You ready all ready?"

"I'll be putting it into action tonight after Wuya's done her count up." Said Jack, "Once she's done I can go in without being interrupted."

"Good," Said Jermaine, "So why are you calling?"

"I need to know who I'm going to be meeting to get out of here." Said Jack.

"Right, Yuuji will be staying on the edge of Wuya's territory for a short while longer," said Jermaine, "You've got to get to the meeting point there."

"You mean I've got pass through Wuya's territory with the Shen-gong-wu on my own?" asked Jack.

"We can't get anyone else in there to meet you and since you threw Yuuji out as part of the plan earlier, we've got no other choice." Said Jermaine, "We can send a hamster to dig a tunnel."

Jack considered asking what was up with the hamster references, but he was still a little distracted by the prospect of sneaking through Wuya's army with her stolen Shen-Gong-Wu.

"I working on any blind spots you can use for cover to get out her territory." Said Jermaine, "I'll send you a map and the rest is up to you until you get to the border."

Jack put a hand to his head and closed his eyes.

"The chances of me getting out alive?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Asked Jermaine, "If you follow the plan then you've got about a sixty percent chance of making it out."

"And if I don't?" asked Jack.

"You've got about a ninety-two percent chance of dying." Said Jermaine.

"Right," Said Jack, "I think I'll stick to the plan."

"It's for the best." Said Jermaine.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the border, Yuuji looked around. Despite the fact that he had an armed guard and a truck to escape in, he felt very uneasy. It was dark ad the only light he had was the campfire. He hadn't eaten and he couldn't sleep. One of the guards approached him.

"You should get some rest, sir." He said, "Jack Spicer isn't supposed to meet us for another couple of hours at the earliest."

"Can't sleep." Said Yuuji.

He looked around at the sleeping soldiers.

"How do they do it?" He asked.

"Sleep? You mean?" Asked the soldier, "Well it's simple, they don't care if they get attacked."

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuuji.

"Most of them have lost their homes, their families … they have nothing left to live for other than taking Wuya down." Said the soldier, "What about you? What's making you take the risk?"

Yuuji laughed at his own stupidity.

"Me? I'm doing because a pretty girl asked me to." He said.

"Do you love her?" asked the solider.

"No, I only met her a few days ago," said Yuuji, "Besides, I'm doing it so she can have her boyfriend back."

"So long as she's happy, you're happy?" Asked the soldier.

"More or less," Said Yuuji.

"Sounds like love to me." Said the soldier.

Yuuji looked down at his feet.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Just like them," Said the soldier, "My family and friends were killed, I've got no home. I've got nothing to live for, so why not risk my life so other people do?"

Yuuji smiled slightly.

"Makes my reason seem pathetic." He says.

"I'd rather be fighting for a pretty girl to be happy, than for the hell of it." Said the Soldier, "but since I've got no pretty girl, I've not got much of a choice."

"I guess you're right," Said Yuuji, "But I can't help but wonder what my life is like in that other time."

"I just hope that in that time, I do have a pretty someone to fight for," said the soldier.

Yuuji looked round, realising he hadn't actually told the soldier his name. He held out his hand.

"Yuuji Kinnara." He said.

The soldier flicked back his black hair.

"I'm Katsuya Fukuda." He said, taking his hand. (Chapter 10: book 1)

"You're a little young for this aren't you?" Said Yuuji, voicing something he had been thinking while they were talking.

"I'm a good fighter." Said Katsuya, "And I'm only a couple of years younger than you!"

"So how come a guy who looks like you doesn't have a pretty girl to fight for?" asked Yuuji.

"Well, it's not like girls don't like me …" Said Katsuya, "and when I said I would like a pretty girl to fight for … it was just giving you an idea of the situation we were in."

"So you wouldn't like a girl to fight for?" asked Yuuji.

"Not a girl, no." Said Katsuya.

"So wha … oh!" Said Yuuji, realising what Katsuya was getting at.

"Yeah," Said Katsuya.

"Right," Said Yuuji.

Yuuji looked around awkwardly. Katsuya laughed.

"Not interested," Said Katsuya.

"Sorry," Said Yuuji.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack made sure that he had everything prepared the moment Wuya had finished her Shen-gong-wu check. He looked around and got up. No one was awake at this time now. The only people around where the guards and no one should be on guard outside the Shen-gong-wu vault because no one thought anyone could get in. Jack was going to prove them wrong!

He made sure his amulet was secured tightly around his neck. He gripped it and took a deep breath. This was his one and only chance at getting it right.

He left his room and walked along the corridor as quickly and quietly as was physically possible. He nodded sharply at any guards he came across who quickly snapped to attention as he passed. As he approached the first steel door of the vault, he pulled out the voice recorder. He held it out towards the microphone and pressed the play button. Wuya's voice sounded, "Fine … you're dismissed."

The door beeped and swung open. He couldn't believe that it had actually worked! Next was the door with the password. Jack took a breath and typed in 1-3-0-2-1-9-9-0. The door beeped again and swung open. Jack sighed with relief. The next part was the hard bit. He stepped forward into the vault.

The black magic lashed out … but couldn't touch him. It was like he was surrounded by a force field. Jack grinned; this was so cool. He walked through and looked in draw after draw and over all the shelves. Eventually he reached the draw. On the front was printed _Sands-of-time _swirling, elegant letters. He pulled it open and took out the golden hourglass, smiling. He pocketed it and hurried out. He had to get out of the building now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yuuji felt like he had hardly been asleep five minutes when Katsuya shook him awake.

"Yuuji!" He said, shaking his shoulder, "Jack Spicer's approaching!"

Yuuji sat up and looked at his watch. He had been asleep for an hour already.

He got up and looked around, brushing the dust off of his trousers.

"Where is he?" asked Yuuji.

"Over there," Said Katsuya, pointing somewhere behind Yuuji.

Yuuji looked around and saw the red headed figure running towards them.

"Get in the truck!" Called Jack.

They all got into the truck with Yuuji and Katsuya in the front. Jack dived in the back as they started it up.

"What's up?" asked Yuuji.

"A had a couple of guards following," Said Jack breathlessly, "but I think I lost them."

"I hope so," Said Katsuya, gripped the wheel tightly and pressing down on the accelerator.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kimiko was watching anxiously at the temple gates.

"Kimiko?" Asked Clay, stretching as he walked out of the kitchen. He had fallen asleep at the table and was now rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to get some feeling to the left side of his face.

"They should be back soon." She said.

"We've still got a couple of hours before they're late enough to panic," Said Clay, "Jack said he couldn't predict when Wuya was going to do the count. We've just got to be patient."

Kimiko was biting a nail worriedly.

"What if something goes wrong?" She asked.

"Are you worried about Yuuji?" asked Clay.

"I asked him to go out there," said Kimiko, "if he gets hurt …"

"You asked him, he didn't have to say yes." Said Clay, "He did it because he wanted to help … or because he wanted to impress you."

"Don't be stupid," said Kimiko.

"He loves you in our time, why not this one?" Asked Clay.

"Because we only just met," said Kimiko.

"I'm just saying …" Said Clay.

"Well don't!" Said Kimiko.

As she turned around Clay realised she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm doing this to get Raimundo back!" She said, "Whatever I used to have with Yuuji has been and gone! If I start feeling for Yuuji again … I don't want things to be that complicated again. I just want Raimundo back."

"I'm sorry," Said Clay.

"It's not your fault I'm so screwed up." Said Kimiko.

"It's not yours either." Said Clay, "It's just the way you are."

Kimiko sighed.

"I wonder f I can stop myself from losing my eye." She said, "Just warn myself …"

"Because we haven't screwed around with time enough already?" Said Clay.

"I'm just suggesting." Said Kimiko.

Kimiko looked around as she heard the rumbling of a truck in the distance. They both stared out as they spotted it driving in fast. No one was following it, but they were going very fast. It skidded in and nearly crashed into wall as it halted. Yuuji fell out of the passenger seat and staggered over to the wall for support. Katsuya got out of the driver's seat.

"Oh give over, I wasn't going that fast." He said.

"You let Katsuya drive?" Asked Kimiko.

"I didn't know he had a lead foot." Said Yuuji.

"He has that, he doesn't have a driver's licence though," Said Kimiko.

"How do you know that?" Asked Katsuya.

"You live in the surface village over our settlement in our time," said Kimiko, "You only come down to flirt with the boys."

"Ha ha," Said Katsuya, "didn't bother warning him though did you." Nodding at Yuuji.

"I figured I'd wait and see what he did," Said Kimiko.

"Nice," Said Yuuji.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Shouted Jack, climbing out of the truck.

"Hi Jack, did you get it?" Asked Kimiko.

"I'm never spying for you again!" Said Jack.

"Well you can't now." Said Kimiko, "Did you get them?"

"Having to suck up to Wuya and be yelled at by you …" Said Jack.

"JACK!" Shouted Kimiko to get his attention, "Did you get the sands of time?"

Jack pulled out the golden hourglass.

"I got them." He said, holding them out.

Kimiko suddenly hugged him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said.

"This is all very good and stuff," Said Katsuya, "but can I get some sleep now?"

"I think it's best we wait until morning." Said Clay.

"I guess," sighed Kimiko, "I'll put these somewhere _very_ safe."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Kimiko was running around insanely, getting everything just perfect before she left. She didn't want Raimundo to see her tired and without make-up or anything. What would he think?

"Kimiko!" Said Omi, "We've been ready for an hour already, can we got on with this?"

"Okay," Said Kimiko, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

Her hand went to her back pocket and she pulled out the black leather eye-patch. It was worth losing an eye to get Raimundo back, but if she could prevent it …

"Kimiko!" Shouted Omi impatiently.

"Alright!" Snapped Kimiko, "I'm coming!"

She stood before all the people who had helped her get this far and smiled.

"I can't thank you enough," She said, smiling brightly, "I'm gonna give each and every one of you a hug in our time … even if you don't know why."

"Come one Kim," Said Clay, "Before you get all emotional and junk."

Kimiko stood in front and Clay and Omi stood behind. They each put a hand on one of her shoulders. She smiled slightly.

"_Sands of time!"_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 _

(A/N) Well I think I'll leave it there. Lol. I was gonna drag it out a little longer, but I figured that you'd get really bored if I did and plus, I'm getting bored of being in the wrong time. I only just get into Katsuya's character and I love him already. I think we'll be seeing more of his happy side. He was in chapter ten in book one and he was only there for a little while getting threatened by Omi and so he was pretty … unimportant. Looks like things are finally going right for the dragons. Goody good. Sorry I had to use 88888888888888888 to seperate the sections but it wouldn't let me do it any other way. I think it deleted it on my other chapters and stories too but I don't have the time to go through them. Sorry. Hopefully you guys can figure it out. lol.

By the way, someone on 'Warning About A Smile' went into my review section pretending to be me saying I was quitting Fanfiction. Who ever it is, is obviously stupid because they get emailed straight to me and I think I'd notice that I got a review from myself. So just ignore it, okay?

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	16. Chapter 15: Yuuji on the Brain

The three dragons landed on the soft grass and Kimiko stood up, looking around. They were at the top of the mountain and sure enough, the dark clouds had covered the sky and the dragons below were facing the army of Chase Young and Wuya.

"We've got to move quickly," said Kimiko, "You guys go and stop Raimundo from stopping himself from falling through time."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Clay.

"I've got to take care of something." Said Kimiko, dashing off.

"Come on." Said Clay, pulling Omi off.

When they spotted Raimundo, they stooped low.

"How are we going to stop him?" Asked Omi.

"This should work," Said Clay.

He grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as he could at Raimundo's head. He fell unconscious.

* * *

When Raimundo came to, he saw Kimiko, Clay and Omi standing above him. Their other selves that came with Raimundo had disappeared as once again time was changed. Kimiko smiled at him. He blinked at her.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"Um … no," Said Kimiko, "but trust us, it's a good thing."

Raimundo sat up. He looked around and winced, feeling the large, throbbing bump on the back of my head.

"Damn, what hit me?" He asked.

Clay glanced around guiltily, but didn't answer.

"So … is someone going to explain why it's a good thing that we didn't change time?" He asked.

"I will, but first we should really return to our own time." Said Kimiko, flicking her hair out of her eyes.

Raimundo smiled at her and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Holy shit!" He said, flicking her fringe out of the way, "When did you get your eye back?"

"I'll explain that too." Said Kimiko.

"Yeah you'd better," said Clay.

Kimiko helped Raimundo back to his feet. She smiled.

"We'd better get back, come on Yuuji …" She stopped.

"What?" Asked Raimundo.

"Come on Rai." She said.

"You called me Yuuji!" Said Raimundo, folding his arms.

"I'll explain when we get back," Said Kimiko, "Trust me there is a good reason."

"Yeah there'd better be," Said Raimundo, "Damn insulting!"

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"Yuuji's a good guy Raimundo!" She said.

"Yes, but he's your ex-boyfriend!" Said Raimundo.

"Quit whining and lets go!" She said.

"I'm not whining! Why did you call me Yuuji?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko looked into his face and her heart started beating. This couldn't have been worse timing.

"It's just … we saw Yuuji and …" She took a breath and looked into his eyes, "I'm not sure."

"Well you'd better get sure by the time we go back to our time." Said Raimundo, "I want to know what's been going on here!"

Kimiko watched him walk off with the other two and sighed. She bit her lip, thinking about Yuuji. She couldn't have fallen for Yuuji all over again. Yuuji wasn't even there anymore in her time. She had waited so long to be with Raimundo, so why was she risking it now by thinking about Yuuji? Whatever was going on in her head, she seriously needed to sort it out. Now wasn't the time to be messing about.

"Kimiko!" Called Clay, "Come on!"

"Coming!" She called back, turning around and running over.

"Back to our time!" Said Omi, "I cannot wait!"

"Why?" Asked Raimundo.

"Lets just say we missed you a whole lot in this time." Said Clay.

"At least most of you did," muttered Raimundo, cutting his eyes at Kimiko.

"Oh real mature Raimundo," Said Kimiko.

"What's going on?" Asked Clay.

"Nothing!" Snapped Raimundo and Kimiko together.

Clay and Omi looked at each other. Apparently they had fallen back to their teenage years while they had their backs turned.

"Can we just go?" Said Kimiko.

"Fine," Said Clay.

"_Sands of time"_

* * *

They landed back in their own time to find Master Fung waiting for them with a still sulking Dojo wrapped around his neck.

"Well?" Asked Master Fung.

"We decided against it apparently," Said Raimundo, obviously confused.

"We decided against it, Raimundo was unconscious." Said Kimiko.

Clay glanced around guiltily again and busied himself with unpacking the spare supplies.

Master Fung smiled.

"I must say I am relieved." He said, "I was never sure that this was a good idea."

The dragons all looked at each other.

"And you didn't say this before because?" Asked Kimiko.

"Those who do not let others make mistakes, make mistakes themselves." Said Master Fung.

Raimundo blinked for a moment.

"I swear, he just throws words together in a random sentence." He said, shrugging.

"Perhaps when the other explain their journey they'll be able to help you decide on a meaning Raimundo." Said Master Fung.

"Someone has some explaining to do," Said Raimundo.

"Let it go Raimundo!" Snapped Kimiko.

"You called me Yuuji!" Said Raimundo.

There was silence for a moment.

"Ooooh!" Said Dojo, "You're in trouble."

"Kimiko has a proper explanation for that Raimundo," Said Clay.

"There's no excuse for calling me her ex-boyfriends name!" Said Raimundo.

"That's a good point." Said Dojo.

"It was a mistake Raimundo!" Said Kimiko.

"Still, it is a rather rude mistake." Said Omi.

"Of course! Take his side why don't you!" Said Kimiko.

"Perhaps we need calming down," Said Master Fung.

"Let him calm himself down!" Said Kimiko, "I'm out of here!"

Kimiko walked away, fuming (almost literally as her fire powers flared up) and left the room. Raimundo watched her leave guiltily. Maybe he had over reacted.

"I think I need to hear the rest of this story." Said Raimundo, sighing.

"Yes, I think perhaps you do." Said Master Fung.

* * *

Kimiko was leaning on her balcony and staring into space, thinking things through. She had to make a decision. The reality was that she already knew the right decision, but she just didn't want to accept it. She would have to decide soon. It wouldn't be long before Raimundo came and expected his 'explanation'.

"Um … hey." Said a voice from behind her.

She looked around; Raimundo was scratching the back of his head awkwardly and shifting his feet guiltily.

"Hey," She said in a slightly cold tone.

"They told me everything that happened and … I sorry." He said.

"Huh?" Asked Kimiko, "Didn't catch that."

Raimundo smiled, shook his head and walked over.

"I'm sorry." He said, putting a hand on her arm.

"Apology accepted and … I guess I'm sorry too." She said.

Raimundo grinned and leant in. Kimiko closed her eyes, but then pulled away.

"Kim?" Asked Raimundo, "What's up?"

"I'm so sorry Raimundo," She said, running a hand along the balcony.

"What for?" Asked Raimundo.

"For … for doing this to you …" She breathed in shakily, "I … I've been so unfair. I pretended I didn't love you to stay with Yuuji. I cheated on Yuuji with you. I got engaged to Yuuji and then … he left me because he knew I loved you. I didn't realise … and neither did he … that I still love him."

Raimundo shook his head.

"Kimiko … what are you saying?" He asked.

"I can't keep doing this … I can't stay with you when I think I still love Yuuji and I wouldn't be able to stay with Yuuji because I know I love you …" Kimiko sighed, "I just can't do this. Until I know what my feelings are … I can't be with anyone."

"What you're saying is you're breaking up with me." Said Raimundo.

"Raimundo! No! I just need time to think …" began Kimiko.

"Forget it Kim!" Said Raimundo.

He turned away and walked towards the door. As he opened it he turned back and stared at her.

"I know you love me Kimiko," He said, "I know you had a great thing with Yuuji too, but I was willing to give up everything to be with you Kimiko. Just think about that."

He slammed the door and left.

Kimiko stared at the door for a moment and then took in a breath. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and she clutched at her stomach as the pain ripped through her and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Ashley stroked the top of Jack's head gently and smiled. He sat up suddenly making her jump.

"Jack?" She asked.

"It's coming." He said.

"What is?" Asked Ashley.

He looked into her eyes. He was filled with such fear.

"The end."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED …

* * *

Um … hi! Sorry I haven't been on in like … ever. I've started sixth form and I've got a job and everything's been piling up and in the middle of that, I just forgot to update fanfiction. Well, I'll try and keep up from now on!

Thank you for being so patient with me.

Let me know what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


End file.
